Phoenix Wings
by Ananaka
Summary: Dranzer leaves her beyblade in an attempt to save her master Kai. But he didn't know that she would stay... Complete.
1. Challenger

Summary: What if Kai was attacked, and his faithful Dranzer came out to protect him. What if she decided to stay?

Rating: PG-PG13

Genre: General I guess.

Kai Hiwatari walked swiftly down the street, away from his private high school. It had been another long, uneventful day. It wasn't that it was too hard, quite the opposite, Kai found his classes much too easy, causing him to bore easily.

He was going on a long walk, around the hillside near several dunes and a lake, he needed to get away from the school's campus for a bit. Kai sighed as he looked up at the glaring sun, but before he could breathe out, he was hit roughly on the back.

"Hey, hey, hey! If it isn't Kai Hiwatari!" The culprit shouted. As Kai turned around, he found through his glare, the person to be Kitatsu Hiroshima.

Kai had beaten him in a bey battle several months before, and he was now bitter, eager to challenge Kai at every opportunity, losing even more horribly each time. Not that Kai minded.

"What? Back for more beating Hiroshima?" Kai smirked, glowering at his most recent challenger as pulled his blade from his pocket.

Kitatsu glared back at Kai, "I won't lose." He said very sure of himself, taking his blade out as well.

Kai watched him fondle his blade for a moment, noticing a slight change, the blade had a better attack ring, and something else too, but he couldn't see it well enough to name the part.

He laughed a bit getting ready to launch his blade. "If you think a new attack blade will help you, you're wrong." He finished, glaring up at Kitatsu.

"Always so sure of yourself. I will not lose Kai Hiwatari!" He screamed as he readied himself to launch his blade.

"Lets go!" Both boys shouted, almost in unison.

Kai was shocked to say the least when Kitatsu pulled out an actual bit beast, even more so that he could control it.

"You have a new toy, careful you don't break it!" Kai yelled as he called out Dranzer, this would be mildly interesting.

"Go Dranzer! Fire Arrow attack!" He yelled out as Dranzer prepared to attack.

"Not today!" Hiroshima screamed as Kai yelped in pain. From behind he had been cut with a large knife-like blade by one of Kitatsu's goons.

Kitatsu glowered, "You think you can just humiliate me? I don't think so! You will declare me winner of this match, _and _declare it to the entire school!" He glared down at Kai who was holding his back tightly with one hand, pushing the pain to the back of his mind, standing and focusing on keeping Dranzer strong, he wouldn't lose, he _couldn't _lose.

"Never!" Kai yelled defiantly as he commanded Dranzer to make another attack, effectively putting Hiroshima on the defense.

"Have it your way!" He yelled, obviously angered by Kai's decision. With that Hiroshima let out a strong attack, breaking off a small part of Kai's blade.

Damn it! Kai's mind screamed out.

"Dranzer, Spiral Survivor, now!" Kai yelled, preventing any further attack, Hiroshima was just as inexperienced as he used to be.

Not waiting for Kitatsu to recover, Kai immediately attacked, defeating Kitatsu, but not before getting another stab in the back, the loss of blood causing him to go dizzy and drop to his knees.

"No one defeats Kitatsu Hiroshima!" The goon behind him with the knife yelled as two others nodded and smirked in agreement.

Kitatsu smirked back at the figure beneath him. "I don't lose Kai." He said smirking.

"You already lost." Kai said hoarsely before everything went black, his blade stopping its spin.

Dranzer looked on in fear, everything had started out alright, Kai was going to win. But then everything went wrong, Kitatsu had his goons hurt Kai, her master. And she couldn't stop it, Kai was still in command then, but he wasn't now. Though true, her power did technically come from his, and he was weak now. But she could still summon herself to scare them and stop them from doing any further damage to her master. He was unconscious, much weaker than before, but Dranzer could still feel the power within him.

Hiroshima looked down at Kai who had fallen unconscious from loss of blood, his three goons standing behind him.

"Is he dead?" One of the goons asked, a spark of fear in his eyes.

"Not yet." Hiroshima declared, smirking. He walked over to Kai's bleeding body, and kicked him.

"C'mon Kai! Where's the almighty Kai we all know and _hate_!" Kitatsu taunted as he bent down to pull Kai's face off the ground, immediately slamming it back down hard.

"Awww….Is the baby sleeping?" He shrieked as he looked at his friends behind him.

"C'mon guys, help me roll-Guys?" He asked, noticing that his friends weren't looking at him, or even listening to him.

"L-look!" The short boy shrieked, pointing behind Kitatsu to Kai's bey blade.

"What?" Hiroshima howled in anger, he didn't like being ignored.

"Aren't those things supposed to disappear when it's over?" The larger, dumber, looking boy with the bloody knife/blade screamed.

Sure enough, a large version of Kai's phoenix was standing over his blade, looking quite angry.

Hiroshima looked on in fear. "Don't be afraid of that thing! Fight it!" He shrieked loudly, pointing from his goons to the large red phoenix.

"N-no way!" The third goon squealed before running away as fast as his long legs would carry him.

Soon Kitatsu was left alone next to a bleeding Kai, having had all of his so-called friends abandon him.

"N-nice Dranzer thing…" He whispered scared as he backed away from the unconscious Kai. Dranzer took a step closer, losing the effect of the flames, but looking, if possible, even more intimidating. "No, no! Achhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed as he ran from the beast down the hillside, tripping every so often.

Dranzer nodded, happy she had scared them away, but Kai was losing strength fast, getting weaker every second, as such, so was she. The large phoenix walked to Kai's body, face down to the ground, and nudged him a bit. The wounds in his back were deeper than she had anticipated. The red phoenix picked Kai up gently in her mouth, and walked off.

End of chapter One! Tell me what you think! Thank you!


	2. Waking Up

Don't worry Monarch, Kai shall not die, I couldn't take it… And thank you both monarch, Toboe-Angel, and lil baby phoenix for your wonderful reviews. This is actually my first Bey Blade fic so they mean a lot.

Kai awoke in the dark, noticing a fire off to his side. He was face down, laying on his stomach, from his head laying to the side he noticed a kink in his neck. Kai tried to rise, but was sent crashing back down to the ground when a sharp twisting pain in his back made its presence known.

It all started to come back to him; the bey battle, Hiroshima, the knife in his back. What he couldn't understand was how he got there, he was almost positive that Kitatsu would have either left him there or finished him off. Maybe he didn't want to get caught? That would explain not being taken to a hospital. Though he seriously doubted it.

It was then that he heard someone's footsteps coming closer to him every second. Trying to lift his head and crane it to at least glare at the person, he felt a hand on his shoulder, successfully keeping his head down.

"What do you want?" He yelled through gritted teeth to try to stop the pain.

"Shhh. Your wounds just stopped bleeding." The voice was that of a girl, but deeper, it seemed almost familiar to Kai. The girl came around front and cupped his face. She looked into his eyes, and he recognized her.

"Dranzer…?" He whispered quietly, confused. Looking into her eyes though he knew it was true. It could only be Dranzer, but, how was it she looked almost human?

"Yes, now rest. You're hurt very badly." She said still cupping his face, her voice almost emotionless, but obvious worry running throughout it.

"How…?" He asked, trying to make sense of it. Maybe he was in a hospital, maybe this was all a dream. But it felt real, the pain felt real. But he was with Dranzer, he was safe, even if he was confused.

"Do you need anything Master?" She asked politely, her off-white hair falling over her shoulder. She reminded him a bit of himself, though, she was his bit beast, he reasoned. Her voice sounded almost like her phoenix screech, but less harsh, Kai thought.

Kai once again tried to rise from the ground, successfully getting one knee under his stomach. He screeched in pain as his back arched, he brought his other leg up underneath him as well, causing the pain to grow. Kai waited for a few moments for the pain to recede a bit before trying to lift.

Dranzer watched on, knowing that she couldn't stop him. Though he was gaining his power back, she could feel it.

Kai then tried to stand all the way up, pulling his arms under his chest and pushing up, lifting his body off of the ground. Kai stood, shaking for moments, grounding his teeth together to suppress it. He stumbled a bit and had to grab the cave wall for support. He finally stood, his body covered in blood, both dry, and now wet.

"I knew you could do it! You're strong like that!" Dranzer said happily, still showing less emotion than the normal human girl. Of course, she wasn't human.

Kai limped down the hillside, trying to get back to the school. He knew it wasn't far, but it felt far walking with stab wounds in your back. Dranzer simply trailed along behind him.

Arriving at the private high school, Kai sighed in relief, now all he had to do was get to the nurses office. On the way he got a few stares, his glare worked most of them off though, but his school uniform was basically ruined.

Kai was sure he wasn't the only one being stared at. Not many girls come into an all boys school. And he was very sure that none of them had ever seen a girl quite like Dranzer. Who wore a dress that looked like it was made of fire and lots of gold adorning her skin. All in all she looked basically as she had as a phoenix, even her nose curved a bit like her beak had.

Finally Kai found the door to the nurse's office. He limply knocked and opened it slowly, panting the whole way.

The nurse looked up from her seat, expecting to see a boy faking the flu, but instead was greeted with Kai throwing himself into the room, stumbling over to her desk.

"Achh! Oh my! Oh, dear, what happened to you?" She shrieked in a very high pitched voice, not noticing Dranzer come in behind him and quietly shut the door.

"I slipped." Kai said sarcastically as he smiled/smirked up at her, letting her take him away to a sick room to be bandaged.

Dranzer watched as the nurse fussed over her master. She knew then that he would be alright. Dranzer walked around the office, taking in the sight. There were pictures of sick children and nurse comic strips, Dranzer found it an incredibly boring sight. Sighing, she took a seat in a vacant chair. Sitting for a moment, the door began tto open.

Dranzer looked up as a boy about her Master's age came in. Kai had said he was going to the nurse's office, and he didn't look very sick to her. The boy walked in and looked around, letting his eyes settle on Dranzer.

"Hey." He said as he walked in holding his stomach, choosing the only other vacant chair, the one directly across from her. Dranzer looked at him bored, she didn't find him worth her time. She was after all only there for her master.

"So what you here for?" He asked, still making a sad attempt at holding his stomach. Dranzer simply looked at him.

"You don't look sick." She spoke without emotion, sounding bored. The boy looked at her for a moment like a fish, his mouth opening and closing without noise, as if he couldn't believe what she had said.

"I am, my stomach hurts." He insisted, trying to sound a bit desperate.

"Not like my master." Dranzer replied coldly, the worry for Kai leaking through a bit.

The boy quirked an eyebrow at the word 'master'.

" 'Master'?" He asked, looking at her as if she was joking.

"Yes." Dranzer replied, deciding that she didn't wish to speak to him anymore, not that she did in the first place.

Meanwhile, with Kai.

"Ohh! You poor, poor dear!" The nurse, Mrs. Kitsushuiwa, squealed as she rushed from one side of the room to the other in search of bandages and alcohol. Finally finding what she was looking for, she returned to Kai.

"Now dear, I need you to take that old shirt off while I clean this all up." She said as she circled around him.

Kai made an attempt at lifting his arms, causing him immense pain, he bit his lip to keep from screaming and clenched his teeth as he pulled the dried, sticky material away from his skin, making himself even more dizzy as it peeled off.

"Oh dear!" The nurse shrieked again. Kai looked down and noticed that he was bleeding again. Mrs. Kitsushuiwa shrieked as fresh blood trailed along familiar and new paths along the skin on his back. Kai looked at her coldly before blacking out.

Second Chapter! What do you think? I couldn't wait to post it! Thanks so much for reviewing! Please read and review!


	3. Dormitory

Kai laid quietly in the nurses room, not at all surprised that she didn't call an ambulance. The school hated bad publicity, so, supposedly, capable nurses and doctors. He assumed he had been bandaged, for he was half propped up on his back, half on his side and stomach. Not a particularly comfortable position.

Kai sighed as he rolled onto his stomach, trying to rise from the bed. When he thought about Dranzer. How would he explain her? More importantly, how did she take human form? Could she go back? These questions, among others, ran through Kai's head, making him dizzy.

Just as he started to rise from the hard school bed, Mrs. Kitsushuiwa rushed in, seeing him standing, her eyes widened unnaturally popping outward.

"Oh dear! Oh, no, no, no, no! You must stay down!" She screeched as she tried to gently push Kai back down to the bed. Refusing, Kai pushed out his left arm, the better more mobile of the two. He swiftly pushed passed her, bent on leaving. He had things to do, he couldn't laze around in a bed all day.

Walking out of the white room, Kai noticed Dranzer sitting in a chair near the far corner of the room. He also noticed Rinuken Shishimora looking quite angry sitting in the chair across from her. Dranzer looked up, he could see the relief in her eyes as she looked at him almost blankly.

"Ready?" Dranzer asked as she rose up from the old school chair. Kai noticed briefly that Rinuken looked shocked, his mouth agape. He brushed it off, it couldn't have been anything too important.

"Let's go." He said simply as he walked out of the room with Dranzer dressed in his pants, and bandages, headed for his dorm to get a clean shirt.

Dranzer tried to follow but felt a tug on her dress. Turning, she saw the annoying boy again.

"_He's _your _master_?" He asked incredulously. Dranzer simply grabbed her dress away and glared hard at him, running to catch up with Kai.

Once getting to his room, gaining stares all the way up, Kai looked around. It was as he had left it. And thankfully Wyatt wasn't there, they shared a dorm together again.

Kai walked to the shared closet, pulling a loose t-shirt out. Lifting his arms to put it on hurt more than he had expected, but he managed, gritting his teeth as he brought his arms back down to his side.

"Feeling better?" Dranzer asked taking a seat on his bed. Kai looked at her, giving her the answer she wanted; not much.

"How did you come out? How are you sustaining yourself?" Kai asked in his usual fashion, making a half circle around her on the bed.

"As you know, my energy is your energy," She started, turning to look at him. "Your power is my power. You keep me here." She answered obediently, still treating her master with respect. And she did respect him. Ever since he had gained her spirit, she could feel his power, and the immensity of it, even as a child. Also, he had always shown her with the greatest respect, placed her above others. Dranzer couldn't deny him the respect and obedience he deserved.

Kai sighed, he must have been drugged, and now they were wearing off. He sat himself down gently on Wyatt's bed, opposite Dranzer.

"How are you able to stay here though? I didn't call you out." He said, seeming to be suspicious.

"As I said before," Dranzer started again, a bit annoyed, "Your power is my power. We're bound together. When you lose control, as long as you still have power and life, I may do as I wish." She answered with a slight edge to her voice, normally he figured things out quicker. Maybe it was the painkillers?

"I see." Kai said, seeming to be deep in thought. He didn't like the idea that she could do as she wished like that. When a thought came to him.

"What about now? I'm awake, in control." He asked, skeptical of her answer.

Dranzer frowned a bit, how could he ask her such a thing? Did he believe she was lying? She answered, though insulted.

"_Now_, you are in control. I'm answering your questions, I'm doing what you want!" She said as the anger and insult to her pride grew. "You haven't sent me away, and haven't taken full control, yet I am in complete obedience." She finished in a huff, glaring a bit at Kai hurt.

Though, he didn't seem to notice, he seemed deep in thought again.

"So you could always do this." He reasoned as she nodded a bit, "Why now? Why not before?" Kai asked. She understood his skepticism, yet still felt angered by his interrogation.

"Because you didn't need me then. You had your team to help you, other people. There was never a reason for me to." She answered simply, noticing the mass of bandages again, her anger lessened.

Kai nodded in understanding. Thinking about it more, he came to the conclusion that since Kyouju's Dizzira had a personality and a voice, why shouldn't Dranzer? It all seemed so simple, making him feel, grudgingly, like a fool.

Dranzer looked over at him again, anger and insult gone, he looked so… What was the word she was looking for? Dranzer had never seen him so hurt before, she had heard him scream, seen him hurt before. But had never witnessed him afterwards. Then again, she supposed, he wasn't completely invincible. Kai looked tired, the pain showing through his eyes.

"Do you need anything Master?" She asked standing up and steadying him as he seemed to get dizzy suddenly.

"No." Kai said simply. The pain was great, and he couldn't shake the feeling of dizziness or the constant stream of blackouts, though they only lasted for seconds, it was enough to make him sick. The lack of skin on his back ached incredibly. For once, he did want it all to stop. For once he knew he needed rest. But not for the first time, he refused to take it.

"We need to go to Kyouju's and get this figured out. If you can do this, maybe the others can." Kai said as he strained to his feet, Dranzer watching with loyal amazment at his strengh. Kai left the room, leaving Dranzer behind.

"I always knew you were strong." She whispered to herself as she chased him out of the room.

Third Chapter! Yay! Please tell me what should happen next chapter! And thanks for the lovely reviews! Please read and review!


	4. Dranzer

Kai walked back down the stairs of the school, thinking silently to himself. How was it that she was able to take human form? His thoughts followed him until he realized who was in front of him, Kitatsu Hiroshima.

Kitatsu went noticeably pale when he first saw Kai, gaping at his ability to move and function as he always had. Kai glowered down at the boy as he passed him. Dranzer did the same. When one of Kitatsu's goons spoke up, "Hey, who's that girl-Ow!" He was suddenly elbowed harshly by the tall thin boy. All four quickly scampered past.

"He should pay." Dranzer said angrily as the memory of Kai lying broken on the ground cam back into her mind. Kai nodded his head, letting a small, almost unnoticeable smirk cross his face. Dranzer was left relieved that he hadn't been too shaken. Then again, he had always been strong like that. That's what she liked about him.

She could remember the first time that he picked her up in his small hands, it was magical.

Dranzer's thoughts were cut off when she noticed Kai motioning for her to follow, leaning against the wall for support.

They walked together down the street, Kai stumbling every so often as they went. Dranzer stopped in front of a small coffee house, wondering if her master needed anything.

"Kai?" She asked pointedly as Kai noticed that she had stopped, thus turning around to face her. Dranzer noticed that it was a lot for him to walk all that way in such pain, worrying, she walked up to him and lead him back,

"Dranzer, what are you doing?" He asked the bit beast, sighing, not wanting to move anymore than he possibly had to.

"Do you need anything? I'm sure that this shop could replenish you." She said as she pointed at the large glass window with several different drinks pictured on it. Kai looked up, trying to shade his eyes from the glaring sun. He thought about saying no, but he really did need something to keep himself from passing out again. Sighing, Kai relented, entering the coffee shop with Dranzer not far behind.

Walking to the coffee bar, Kai ordered,

"Two waters please." He commanded to the worker as Dranzer made herself comfortable at a small table by the window..

"We need to leave Dranzer." Kai said as he walked stiffly towards her table with two bottles of water. Dranzer looked defeated,

"Yes Master…" She said solemnly, "But don't you think you should rest? Just for a minute?" Dranzer pleaded with him as she slowly raised herself from her seat. They were about to leave, when Kai saw Takao, Kyouju, Max, Rei, and Hiromi coming towards the small shop.

Noticing this, he relaxed a bit against the wall, leaning on one arm, at least he wouldn't have to walk anymore.

Waiting on the inside, Takao was the first to notice Kai.

"Hey Kai." Takao said unsure, waving at Kai. Soon the others all waved and said hello as well.

"So Kai, what are you doing here?" Hiromi asked sweetly as she sipped on her mocha. This seemed to be the first time that anyone noticed he wasn't alone, Hiromi's eyes darted back and forth between Kai and Dranzer, when she started blushing.

"Oh… Sorry…" She mumbled looking to the floor. The other Blade Breakers didn't seem to take the hint.

"Who's that Kai?" Takao asked pointing to Dranzer, making Hiromi cover her eyes with one hand and shakes her head towards the floor, misinterpreting the situation.

"That's what I needed to talk to Kyouju about." He said as he walked towards the Chief. He soon lead Kyouju away to talk to him alone, Dranzer following behind him.

The rest of the Blade Breakers watched on.

"Who's she?" Takao asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know." Rei answered looking more at Kai and Kyouju than Dranzer. "What do you think Kai has to talk to Chief about in private?" He asked after a moment.

"Who knows?" Hiromi answered.

"Does it matter who she is? I'm going with Rei. What could Kai have to talk with Kyouju about that he couldn't say in front of all of us?" Max said confused as they all watched on.

Kyouju found himself confused as to what Kai would need from him. "What is it Kai?" He asked softly and confused.

"What do you know about bit beasts? I mean, about their personalities, like Dizzera?" Kai asked, looking down on the short boy in front of him.

Now Kyouju was even more confused. Kai wanted the power, didn't he? Why would he want to suddenly know about their personality's or Dizzi? What was his sudden interest? And why did they have to speak in private? These questions ran restlessly through Kyouju's head.

"Well, what do you need to know Kai?" He asked, confused.

"Let me say this Kyouju," He started as he brought Dranzer forward. "This is Dranzer."

Kyouju's eyes widened in recognition. How could he not see it before? The hair, the eyes, the face, the clothes. I know Daichi is missing, there's a reason for that!

Please read and review! Next chapter longer!


	5. Hello

"She's who?" Kyouju screamed in complete shock. How could it possibly be _Dranzer_? Dranzer couldn't take physical form like the cyber bit beasts, could she? How was it that she looked so human? These questions and more ran though the Chief's head in a swirling whirlwind.

Also, he noticed that Kai looked different. For one, he looked like he had rolled around in the dirt for to long, his pants being covered in dirt. Almost like he was dragged, and they were his school pants, not the ones he usually wore. They filthy pants were complemented by a plain white, baggy t-shirt. Kai also didn't have the blue stripes he normally wore on his cheeks. Kyouju himself had thought that they were tattooed on.

"Kai, are you serious! How did this happen?" Chief screamed, flailing his arms out, up, and down. This act immediately caught the attention of the others.

"What is it?" Takao yelled, "If it's that important you can tell the rest of us too Kai!" He screamed, unconsciously taking a ready stance. Takao glared over to Kai, what could be so important that it made Kyouju yell like that? He seemed so shocked, and Kai wouldn't normally lead someone away to talk to them, he'd talk to them as a whole then insult them. Takao's thoughts ran wild on what Kai and Chief could possibly be talking about, now blatantly ignoring his outburst.

"How did this happen?" Kyouju asked again, calming himself as he stared at Dranzer, trying to figure out if anything gave her away as a bit beast. Except for the off-white hair and odd dress, he never would have guessed, nothing else was different, sure, she seemed a bit odd, but…

It was then that both Kyouju and Kai noticed the rest of the Blade Breakers, minus Rei, closing in on them.

"We'll talk later." Kai promised as he turned back to the group glaring. Chief got the hint, deciding that Kai wanted it kept a secret, except from Dizzi of course, she needed to know to help.

After returning to the group, Kai noticed everyone looking at Dranzer.

"Hey Kai, who's your… friend?" Takao asked, unsure if he should use the word 'friend.' He wasn't even sure Kai _had _friends beside them. Then it occurred to him that the girl could be his girlfriend, if at all possible, because he was still in his school uniform, though, in a very un-Kai-like fashion, was filthy. Letting it drop, Takao asked,

"So, what happened to your pants?" Looking down, Kai, for the first time, noticed how dirt covered and awful his pants looked, immediately glaring down at Takao.

"Nothing." Kai replied coldly, telling everyone else that he wasn't in the mood for talking. It was then that he noticed Hiromi trying to talk with Dranzer.

"So what's your name?" The small brunette asked the taller girl. Dranzer simply stared down at Hiromi with un-interest.

What does this girl want? She thought to herself. Measuring the girl up, Dranzer didn't find her to be very powerful at all.

"I'm Hiromi Tatibana." Hiromi said cheerfully as she introduced herself to Dranzer, extending her hand to shake.

Dranzer looked down at Hiromi's hand, she understood that she wanted to shake, grudgingly, Dranzer extended her left arm and unenthusiastically shook Hiromi's hand mumbling, "Good for you." Under her breath. But she shook her hand for no more than a second, and didn't bother to giver Hiromi her name, she didn't want her to think that she liked her in any way. But her brush off only seemed to give Hiromi hope as she smiled up at Dranzer.

The others soon introduced themselves to Dranzer as well, most of whom she found terribly annoying, though, she could live just fine if there were more people like Rei and Max in the world. Quiet, not quite so touchy as Takao and Hiromi seemed to be.

Kai then walked towards Drazer, motioning a bit with his good arm for her to introduce herself. But she wasn't sure if he wanted her to introduce _herself_, or herself as she currently was, in her human-like appearance. Going with the latter, Dranzer looked over the other three blade breakers and…. Their groupies?…. She wasn't entirely sure what Hiromi or Kyouju's purpose was, but she had a good feeling on Kyouyju. Dranzer believed that he had fixed her blade before, but didn't pay all too much attention as it was being fixed, her attention was always focused on Kai and her next move.

Looking at the girl for a moment longer, she did remember her face. Hiromi often followed Takao around, trying to be an 'inspiration' for the team or some such thing. Her only view of the team/others was when Kai was blading, so she never got a very good look at them, all. Not that she cared about what the girl did though, and she was fairly certain that Kai didn't care about such trivial things either.

It was then that she noticed the group looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

"D." Kai said, giving them only part of her name, the first letter actually.Looking at Kai, she guessed that hedidn't want them to know exactly who she was, but his answerwasn't an out right lie either.

The team seemed pleased with his response, however short it may have been.

"We were just going to sit down for a while, do you guys want to too?" Takao asked smiling as the team sat, a bit crowded, at a large booth. Looking at the cramped space, Kai decided that it would be best not to join them, he didn't want to get elbowed or anything. Beside, he had work to do. Silently he wished that Kyouju would have come with him, but walked outside of the shop himself, with Dranzer of course, anyway.

First he needed to think about when he would talk to Kyouju, he wanted it to be soon.

Second, could Dranzer go back to original form? He knew that she said all he had to do was make her leave, but she didn't say exactly what would happen after that, she left it for him to assume. Kai didn't like assuming _anything_.

Third, if she couldn't go back, where would she stay? If she stayed with him, how would he explain it to Wyatt, who was bound to notice a girl living in their dorm. He didn't want to leave anything to chance. No questions would be asked.(Nor would any questions be answered…)

Fifth chapter! How was it? There should be another Bey battle coming up soon. Please read and review! And thank you to those of you who did!


	6. Tomorrow

Dranzer walked back with Kai to his dormitory, she was worried, he kept bending in odd positions, obviously trying to make the pain stop. She felt bad, if it wasn't for that horrible boy her Kai would still be alright! Subconsciously Dranzer let out a small growl, gaining Kai's attention.

"What?" He asked, looking not at her but straight forward.

"Hm?" She asked, not knowing exactly what it was he was referring to.

"You…growled." He finished, furrowing his brows a bit, he couldn't come up with a better term than 'growled.' His voice still steady and monotone.

"It's nothing. It just angers me how far that boy would go to beat you. He broke the rules." The venom came back into her voice as she glared towards the ground.

"I know." Kai agreed, his voice also taking on a bit of venom.

"It's late…" Kai started, trying to change the subject. It was true; the whole incident had started just after 3:00 pm, half hour beybattle, hour or so to wake up, at least an hour with the nurse, and then at least a half hour at the café. Then however long it took him to get from place to place. It was hard to believe that all that had happened in such a short amount of time. At the moment though, the time was exactly 8: 15 pm.

The large school finally came into view, Kai sighed with relief as they neared it, no more walking. Then another thought came to him, what would he say to Wyatt? He would certainly be worried about his well-being. Also, how would he explain Dranzer? Unless she could go back to his blade he needed a good explanation. Wyatt was bright, that was for sure.

Entering the school, Dranzer and Kai got looks mostly from the teachers and janitors that were still up and about. Most of the boys that attended were most likely in their dorms. Kai limped up the stairs, grudgingly letting Dranzer help him from time to time.

Upon entering his dorm room, Kai was relieved to see Wyatt wasn't there, he didn't want to explain anyway. Kai walked to his dresser, getting out a pair of pajamas for the night. He couldn't take a shower. He just couldn't. It hurt too badly.

"Dranzer…" He whispered a bit as he sat himself gently on his bed.

"Yes Master?" She asked, looking up at him expectantly, though in a whisper like voice.

"You can-you can go back to the bey blade right?" Kai realized just how weak he was, hating every minute of it. He hated to feel weak, hated to feel defenseless.

"Yes." She answered simply, though disappointedly.

"Okay, do it-but" He started, the softness of his bed calling to him.

"Yes?" Dranzer asked, noting how exhausted he must have been. He had been through a lot that day. It was bad, but, not nearly as bad as his days at the Abbey had been…

"I-um- I want you to come back out tomorrow." He finished this sentence before letting his head fall to his pillow.

Dranzer looked over him, he wasn't exactly big, and he looked so childlike and hurt, just like before. Normally he was so strong.

Kai let his eyes close, only momentarily, he knew that Wyatt would be back soon, if not in seconds, he needed to at least look semi-decent.

And he really did want Dranzer to come back. He had always spoken to her, but he never knew that she had listened. Dranzer was closest to him, since he first got her spirit in the abbey…

Soon Dranzer had disappeared, back into his bey blade. Kai changed into his pajamas and gently washed over the gouges on his back, promptly replacing them with gauze from the first aid kit in the dorms bathroom.

Wyatt was home not long after that. As Kai had presumed, he fussed over him and the way he redid his bandages.

Not long after, Kai was situated, and relatively cleaner, in his small twin bed, laying lightly on his stomach over a pillow- Wyatt's idea. He said lying over the pillow wouldn't hurt his back as much.

Soon Kai was in a deep sleep, dreaming of the time her first met Dranzer…

Okay, Short chapter, I know! Sorry! Next chapter will be much better. It will mostly be in Kai's dream. Please read and review! Thank you so much!


	7. Yesterday

Thank you all so much for reviewing! Now, this chapter will be mostly about how Kai first acquired Dranzer through his dream, then we'll really get things going!

Kai lay in his bed, turning a bit, he was dreaming about the time he first saw Dranzer, the first time he let it rip with her…

_Kai watched the men as they worked, standing beside his grandfather. They were creating new bey blades, and even more powerful bit beasts to put inside of them. Soon he would be sent out to practice, but the older Hiwatari thought that it would do him 'some good' to see how the blades were made. Not that he really cared, Kai didn't even really like beyblading. _

_"Come boy." Voltaire Hiwatari commanded as he turned and walked out of the lab. Kai followed as quickly as he could, he was after all only eight. Kai silently followed behind the cold man._

_He was practicing again, just like he did every other day. He used the bey blade known as Kazeborg, a wind based bit beast, he could control it, but it felt wrong, like he couldn't take the blade to its fullest power, or that it perhaps wasn't powerful enough, so he would accidentally do something wrong, this often got him scolded by his grandfather. Kai was battling an older boy, of maybe thirteen, mabe fourteen, he wasn't sure._

_"Go Kloveborg!" The other boy shouted, going on the offense._

_"Kazeborg! Wind Shield now!" Kai screamed as he tried to put up Kazeborg's best defense. Suddenly a large gust of wind back lashed at him, causing Kai to lose his balance and control over Kazeborg, Kazeborg was too unpredictable._

_"Stop the battle!" Voltaire screamed loudly from his observation room above. Kai looked up, afraid of what he might see. His grandfather was glaring down menacingly at him. He could use Kazeborg, it was just hard in the presence of Voltaire, he had such high standards and was so intimidating. Kai found it hard to concentrate, though, he hadn't been beaten, even without full control of Kazeborg, he had never lost. If given more time he could have beaten Kloveborg easy. That wasn't good enough though, it was never good enough…_

_Kai climbed the stairs emotionlessly, he would soon meet his grandfather in the observation room and be forced to watch the recording of he and the other boys bey battle until he could pinpoint every single thing he did wrong, and fix it. The other boy would be going through the same thing in some other room, better though, because he had the upper hand before the battle was called to a halt._

_"Kai." The voice called as Kai creaked the door open and walked inside. The monitors were up and running, and it seemed that the tape had just stopped its rewinding._

_"Yes?" He asked like a drone, more of a trained answer, you would answer 'yes' or you would answer 'no,' but nothing in between. The scientists and lab technicians were setting everything up, including a small version of a training stadium, so that he could prove that he could do better. _

_Hours later, Kai panted, he had been blading nonstop trying to improve and control Kazeborg's power, each time his grandfather yelled, it only served to unnerve him more, causing small slip ups. Then, just as he prepared to launch Kazeborg again, a voice came over the intercom. "All students report to C315 laboratory wing immediately. That is all." Kai listened as he heard the speaker be sat down, and looked up at Voltaire who frowned._

_"Go boy. This is an important presentation." Kai stood watching him for a moment causing his grandfather to glare at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go!" He yelled. Kai grudgingly bowed and ran out of the room, Kazeborg in tote._

_Kai arrived at the room as he was told, when he noticed that every other boy in the school was there as well. The taller boys stood in the back and he couldn't see, or hear, well at all. Kai carefully pushed himself forward through the throng of boys._

_There was a Bey stadium behind a large thick looking sheet of glass. Two scientists were demonstrating something, Kai listened as their voices boomed out of speakers on either side of the room he was in._

_"-project, now, this is very powerful. We need he most powerful beyblader to handle her." Kai watched on as he zoned out their voices, there was a screen behind them, showing clips of a bit beast, a powerful looking one. It was red and gold, all shades of red and gold. A bird-like creature. Kai pressed himself closer to the glass as he watched on, they were going to have a machine start the spin for it to go. They only used the machine if it was truly a power that no human could yet control._

_Out of the blade flew a large red bird, Kai absentmindedly caught the word 'phoenix', so he assumed that the red and gold bird was a phoenix. It left complete destruction in its path, the automatic blade spinner that had it was blown to pieces, and soon all of the boys were pushed out of the room for repairs. Kai was pushed by the older boys, but caught one last look at the bey blade, the bit beast had already disappeared within it._

_Later that night, after they had been fed and put to bed, Kai snuck out. He had to make it quick, it was already midnight and they would wake up at five o'clock am to start it all over again, also, there were cameras that were constantly on and watching their every move. Walking into the stadium, he was amazed._

_Dranzer rested within her blade, they had changed her, mad her supposedly 'more powerful.' How could they make her more powerful? She was already the most powerful. And they thought they could control her? Ha! Dranzer was surprised they had enough power to open a jar or lift a pencil. _

_She was bound by the amount of power that her blader had, unfortunately, but she wouldn't let just any weakling attempt to control her, they had to have at least a little real power._

_After sulking for a moment, she heard a small noise, her blade had already been locked up for the night, so she knew that it couldn't be the men, and the occasional women, in white coats. It had to be someone else. It was then that she noticed a small boy in front of her blade. Laughing a bit at her worry, Dranzer discarded it quickly._

_Kai looked in awe at the blade, it looked simple, just sitting behind the glass in an unassuming manner. He quickly took out the keys that he had found in the lab, and unlocked it. Slowly he reached out for the bey blade._

_Dranzer watched him, something started to tingle inside of her, power, real power. The child had real power, it was amazing, she hadn't seen power like that before. Soon he had the bey blade in his hands, and she could feel him. His soul, kind of, it was hard to explain, but she could feel what he was feeling at that moment. Dranzer felt as he loaded her into his shooter._

_Kai walked the blade over to the stadium, he just wanted to let it rip, just once, and then he'd put it back. But he wanted to shoot it so badly, it felt almost… Right._

_Kai got ready, put his hand on the rip cord, and took a ready stance._

_"Let. It. RIP!" He screamed as he let the blade soar through the air. It was perfect, perfect size, perfect form, perfect control. Unlike with Kazeborg, this one seemed to move with his spirit. When he noticed how it ricocheted and how deep the impact was, before he knew it, he was on the ground and half of the stadium and even school, was gone. _

_Kai woke up in a limo, he was bandaged and exhausted, but it was obvious that he wasn't at the Abbey, and it was dark, must still be night. But for the life of him he couldn't remember anything except for very powerful bey blade. Sitting up, he saw his grandfather sitting in the seat in the front, next to the driver. He never lowered himself enough to want to sit next to the lowly driver of a limo. _

_Voltaire looked back, noticing that Kai was awake, and glared harder than ever before at him. This scared Kai, what had happened? Why was his grandfather so mad at him?_

_"What happened?" He asked quietly, Kai looked up, but got no response from Voltaire. His eyes just narrowed at the small boy. But before turning around, Voltaire took something out of his pocket, and roughly threw it back at Kai._

_Fumbling Kai caught it, reading on the small bag that it was in 'Dranzer.'_

_Kai woke up in his bed. That dream had come to him almost every night since he regained his memories of the Abbey. Others would come too, ones about the experiments or beybattles. But, he most often had this dream. Soon, Kai noticed the pain he had from jumping up, he had been laying on his back, and it now hurt very badly. _

Kai sighed as he carefully reached over for his bey blade. He held it for a moment in the palm of his hand, before he noticed Wyatt.

"Kai?" The younger boy asked sleepily.

"Yes?" He asked nicely, there would always be a spot in his heart for Wyatt, that would never change.

"Why are you up?" The brunette propped himself up on his elbows and looked over to Kai, who was still holding Dranzer in his hands.

"Nothing." Kai answered simply, motioning for Wyatt to go back to sleep.

"Do you need anything?" Wyatt asked, still looking at Kai.

"No, go to bed Wyatt." Kai commanded, frowning a bit.

"Well, if you need anything, just say something. Okay?" Wyatt asked as he turned over to go back to sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday. That would be better.

Kai watched the sky through his window, unable to go back to sleep.

Okay, I personally think that this was like twenty-thousand times better than the last chapter, longer too. Hope you liked how I made Kai's past, I felt I needed to show how he got Dranzer. Also, I tried to keep it right, like how he had repressed it all. Please tell me if I did a good job. Thank you! Please read and review!


	8. Practice

Kai slowly got up and out of his bed as the sun began to rise. No matter how hard he had tried he couldn't get back to sleep the previous night. Carefully he dressed, watching out for his back. The bandages itched horribly, but he knew not to touch them, he didn't want to open them back up. His mind decided that he needed a walk, even though his body didn't agree.

Kai walked to the bathroom to finish, he was in his usual attire. The tight shirt actually helped to keep the bandages in place as he walked, so they weren't as itchy. Kai pocketed his faithful phoenix Dranzer. He still found it odd that she could come out and become human-like. He would have to talk to Kyouju more that day while they were practicing.

Kai found himself walking away from the school before he knew it. The air was brisk and he thought to himself that he should have grabbed a jacket. Kai decided in the end though that he could stand it, tired and hurt as he was. He was coming close to a wooden bridge in the schools large courtyard that crossed a pond. Kai walked onto the bridge and rested his arms on the railing. Holding his stance for a moment, before he took Dranzer out of his pants pocket. He looked at it as he noticed the normal shimmer that happened when he was blading and his bit beast would come out. He knew what was happening now though. She was going to take a physical almost human form again.

Dranzer left her bey blade and formed herself next to Kai. It wasn't much harder than coming out in a bey battle. Her master Kai didn't look so good. He had small bags under his eyes and looked unimaginably tired.

She looked over the water beside her master, still worried for his health.

"Hello." He said hoarsely as he looked over. Kai was more just commenting on her coming out than greeting her.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Dranzer enquired in a voice that almost scolded the hurt boy.

Kai didn't respond, he just continued looking out over the water.

Meanwhile, with Kyouju;

Kyouju was sitting at his desk working at his laptop. He and Dizzi were searching endlessly for information on Dranzer. And how she could take that form.

When he had told Dizzi about it the night before she was shocked to say the least. That lead Kyouju to believe that not all BitBeasts could do that. It seemed to him though that Dranzer was special, he wasn't sure how Kai had acquired her or where she had come from. Though, from what Ozuma had said before, she was ancient. At least ten-thousand years old.

He was having no luck! And from the sounds of things Dizzi wasn't either. It was eight-thirty a.m. by that time, and he had been up since five o'clock.

"Ohhh! Dizzi, have you had any luck?" Kyouju asked exhausted.

"Not yet Chief. All I can find are her stats and a little bit of back information that we already know." The laptop spoke, also exhausted.

Kyouju sighed and frowned a bit. "Kai is expecting me to help him though!" He shouted out when Dizzi spoke back up. "Well, maybe we can get her to come out and explain it to us?"

"Yes, that might work. But, from what Kai says he wants to exactly how it's done. And I'm not sure if Dranzer knows the specifics. Can she even go back into her Bey blade?" He asked out loud.

"I'm not sure." Dizzi answered as the duo continued to search the internet.

Kai walked with Dranzer to the Kinomiya's dojo-that was where they had a training room set up. He wasn't exactly sure how he would explain Dranzer's presence, but he wouldn't need her to work as his bit beast if they were just practicing.

He rounded the corner and met Max sitting outside on a bench, alone. When he noticed Kai he seemed to brighten a bit though.

"Hi Kai!" He smild as he rushed up to meet him. It was then that he noticed Dranzer and looked at her oddly, realizing that she was the same girl from the night before.

"Hey, where's Takao?" Kai asked bluntly, looking about for the other boy. At this Max seemed to frrown a bit.

"He's still sleeping, and Hiromi, Rei, and Chief aren't here yet. I was just waiting 'cause I got here early. But Daichi's in the kitchen." He answered, turning his attention to Dranzer.

Kai knew why Daichi hadn't been at the coffee house, he had been sick lately and Takao's grandfather refused to let him do anything until he was better. It was really rather pathetic. It was then that he noticed Max looking strangely at Dranzer.

"Hey Kai? Who's your friend?" Max asked as he blushed a bit. Hiromi had said after Kai and the girl had left that she was probably his girlfriend, or at least something close to that.

Kai thought about it for a minute; Should he tell Max her real name? Or should he make something up to call her? He really didn't want them all to know.

"Just call her D." Kai finally said. Dranzer lookd up at him and smirked inwardly, it seemd that he didn't want the others to know.

"Hi D, I'm Max Mizuhara!" Max yelled excitedly as he shook her hand. He didn't say that she was his girlfriend.

Kai went to pass Max, bent on waking Takao from lazing around all day. He went into the house/dojo and waved to Daichi and Takao's grandfather who were in the kitchen at the table. He entered Takao's room to find him snoring soundly on his bed on the floor.

Kai went to kick him lightly, as if to wake him, but he didn't budge.

"Come on Takao. Wake up. We have to practice." He said in a hard tone. When Takao still didn't move he got an idea, and smirked. Kai roughly pulled the pillow out from underneath Takao's head and placed it over his face, holding it down with his hand. He figured that Takao had to wake up sooner or later, his body would make him, or he would die.

After a moment, Takao started to thrash around in his blankets, pulling tha pillow away from his face. Noticing Kai, he glared.

"Kai? What the heck are you doing? Trying to kill me?" He shouted angrily.

Kai rose from the bed and brushed himself off, saying, "Come on, we have to practice. Get up." Kai then walked out of the room. They truly needed to practice, there was a tournament coming up…

How was that chapter? Next one will have more action and show them practicing and will have more on Dranzer. Tell me what you think!


	9. Mr X

Kai smirked as he maneuvered his Bey blade around the obstacle course that Kyouju had set up once he got there. He found it odd that Kyouju didn't want to talk about Dranzer, who was standing behind him watching. Takao was finally up and practicing as well, though still a bit angry about the 'suffocation' incident.

He had had a bit of a hard time telling everyone that Dranzer's name was D and to leave it at that. From time to time Takao and Hiromi still acted as if they were interrogating her. But she kept her cool and didn't let anything slip. They had a difficult time explaining where exactly she was from. Luckily Kyouju stepped in to help.

Dranzer seemed to be having fun watching the others bey blade, she would watch steadily and Kai could tell that she was taking notes on what they were doing wrong. But she didn't speak. Dranzer simply answered questions with a 'yes' or 'no', or she simply ignored them. But even Dranzer herself was a bit surprised at some of the things that Kai was making her blade do.

Takao was perfecting his launch on an open stadium, wondering who exactly 'D' was. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. And she was dressed very strangely. He couldn't even get a straight answer out of her! Very mysterious… Takao growled in frustration as he let Dragoon fly through the air.

Dranzer watched Kai for a few moments longer, before she went on to watch the others more. The long haired boy called Rei was making his bey blade Drigger do awesome tricks with ease. The cute, young, and innocent boy used a blade named Draciel, a cute turtle bit beast, it suited him well, Dranzer thought. Kyouju, whom she had already known the name to from the day before, didn't bey blade. She wasn't quite sure what he did other than talk to his computer. But she was more than surprised when it talked back.

Takao was different. She could see that easily, remembering that she had battled his bit beast Dragoon before. He was a very powerful beyblader, though, she still wouldn't admit to herself that he could, maybe, possibly be better than her master Kai. He had beaten him once or twice, but if they were to battle again… Dranzer knew that Kai could win, he was the best, and he _always _would be.

Dranzer walked up behind Takao to study his technique, it was good, almost a trick to decide which way he would shoot his blade. Maybe the fact that he's so lucky makes up for the fact that he's _not _so bright. Dranzer thought as a small almost unnoticeable smirk crossed her face. He wasn't using his bit beast at the moment, just his bey blade.

Takao felt something come up behind him, after called Dragoon back to himself he turned around, just to meet the face of the odd girl.

"Ahh! Oh, uh, Hi D?" He stuttered out, surprised to see her. He had thought that she was only watching Kai. He got the smallest feeling in the back of his mind though that she knew more than she was letting on. She was certainly more than an interested bystander.

Dranzer looked down at his face when he had noticed her, she was taller than him. She was about to say something when a boy jumped off of the roof of the dojo showing great acrobatics. This seemed to distract Takao as he whipped himself around and yelled at the other boy.

"Ozuma!" Takao screamed as he glared at the boy with two-toned hair in front of him. What was he doing there? Wanting to cause trouble no doubt. Ozuma simply smirked at his welcome.

"Long time no see." He said emotionlessly wearing a look that dared Takao to do something. Ozuma and the Saint Shields had disappeared after the tournament against Tala and the other Demolition Boys, or at least it seemed that way.

Dranzer looked at the other boy who's name seemed to be 'Ozuma.' He was different somehow, he looked familiar, not him himself, but more…? She couldn't quite place it. It was then that Ozuma seemed to notice her presence-and frowned. It was then that Dranzer knew that he certainly wasn't a friend.

"Why have you come back?" Takao yelled, practically radiating with anger at the other boy-who was still the picture of calm and collected. Dranzer raised an eyebrow at this, he seemed to know something.

"Information. That team you're battling in the nest tournament knows something about the ancient bit beasts. Something only a Saint Shield should know." Ozuma seemed to be finished, and Takao was practically out of his mind with rage, you could almost _see _the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Why are you always so cryptic?" Takao screamed, making Ozuma smirk even wider. The yelling gained the other BladeBreakers attention as they ran to Takao's side. Whispers of the Saint Shields returning could be heard.

"Watch out. We'll meet again." Ozuma finished, jumping back onto the roof, but not before sneaking a glance at Kai and smirking even wider.

Dranzer didn't like that look, he definitely knew something he wasn't telling. All they knew from him was that their opponents knew something that they didn't! How was that helpful in the least?

Kai frowned down at the ground. Dranzer walked back to him.

"What do you think he knows?" Dranzer whispered as the other blade breakers were distracted. Kai didn't answer, all that he did was look up at Dranzer from the ground, and turn to go back to his bey stadium. If he was right, he needed to practice harder.

Okay, that chapter was a bit short but totally essential! This is he first time I've introduced Ozuma and it won't be the last. I have a very cool plan for what to do in the next couple of chapters or so. Sorry this one ws so short. Please read and review! Thank you!


	10. Sick

Okay! Next chapter! And to answer your question Monarch, Kai won't tell the others because he doesn't want them to know until he has everything figured out for himself. Lame, yet Kai-ish I think. There is a better reason, part of the plot, I just can't tell you yet! But your question was very much appreciated! And thank you to all of you who reviewed me!

Kai stood atop a small hill at the Kinomiya residence. He had been practicing the entire morning, and it was now exactly 12:00 in the afternoon. Dranzer had watched him almost the entire time-except for when Ozuma came.

What could the leader of the Saint Shields want? He had a fairly good idea of what he was up against in the other team. The Blade Reapers had challenged them a while ago- about four months prior.

The team known as the "Blade Reapers" consisted of five members-though they had only met two of them. If the rest of the team was as _annoying _as their leaders, then they just might have some trouble on their hands. The two that they had met wore cloaks and their sex was un-decidable, either one could be male or female. That certainly wasn't something to be proud of. Kai smirked at his quip. When he noticed a presence behind him; Dranzer.

"Who was that boy Ozuma?" She asked with a frown on her face. After their quick talk while the other Blade Breakers were busy, Kai hadn't spoken to her since, and she still didn't have a very good idea of the "Saint Shield." Though Ozuma did look familiar to her, she knew now that she didn't recognize him personally, but the name and the clothes-they seemed so familiar, right on the tip of her mind, but she couldn't quite place it.

"No one." Kai growled in reply as he let her blade ricochet off of several trees leaving large holes and cuts, before returning back to him. "Just watch out for him and the other Saint Shields." He finished as he let the blade rip again.

Kai had told her about all of the other Saint Shields beside Ozuma. She could identify them by the clothes that they wore. They were red, orange, and black with double stitches. That would be easy enough she assumed.

Drazer let it go, either he didn't she needed to know any more than that, or he himself didn't know any more than that. Either way he was her master and she should obey him.

Meanwhile, Ozuma and the Saint Shields were hiding in a laboratory that seemed to double as a training station. Only four bladers were present, each at a different bey stadium battling what seemed to be computer operated bey blades. From what they Saint Shields were witnessing, the Blade Breakers would need all of the practice that they could get. The four were battling, at times, more than one bit beast, in one boys case more than three, all without calling out their own bit beasts­. They had power, that was for certain.

Mariam, Jusuf, and Dunga watched on in amazement, while Ozuma frowned at the show that the four bladers were putting on. One person was missing from the team, that bothered Ozuma.

Daichi left the house while Takao's grandfather was out getting him more medicine, saying that he needed to practice for the upcoming tournament. Though, Kai had noticed that his skill had greatly lowered since he had been sick. He could hardly get his Strata Dragoon to do the simplest of moves-scratch that, he could barely _launch _it.

Their team was the same as it had been in their previous tournament; Kai as the leader, Takao, Rei, Max, and Daichi.

Takao looked hopelessly at Daichi who had falling down into a coughing fit. He breathed out as he left his fallen teammate, walking towards Kai. Once directly in front of him and Dranzer, he moved to talk.

"You _do _realize he can't do this." Takao asked credulously as he looked at Kai. Kai nodded, it was painfully obvious that Daichi couldn't blade, but it seemed that Takao was just getting it.

"Are you getting that just now?" Kai asked sarcastically as an eyebrow raised, causing Takao to get angry.

Dranzer listened to them bicker a bit longer. She respected her Master Kai greatly, but listening to him fight with the very immature Takao was a bit much. She sighed out as she turned away from them, the sun was directly overhead, causing the day to be very hot, not that she minded, being a phoenix, or a firebird in other words. Dranzer walked to the edge of the small hill, she could see that small redheaded boy bey blading, with much trouble.

Yet, he intrigued her, each time he fell, he got right back up again, to an almost pathetic level. Heck, it was way past pathetic and border line sad. Dranzer descended from the hill to get a closer look.

"Go Strata Dragoo-acha acha!" The boy coughed as his blade spun out of control out of the stadium and on to the long.

"Graghh! Darn it!" He rasped out as he stomped his foot on the ground, going to pick up his Strata Dragoon. Dranzer raised an eyebrow, when he seemed to notice her.

Daichi turned around and saw a tall girl standing behind him, she had long off-white colored hair and had on a very odd dress.

"Hey! What do you want Lady? Cahhaachha! Achhaa!" Daichi coked out his words, sounding much less intimidating as they were scratchy and barely above a whisper. Dranzer looked at him coldly, not liking his tone, however hard to hear it might be.

"So, what exactly is it you're trying to do?" Dranzer asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow, making the boy angry.

"Gragh!" He started strongly, before starting back into a coughing fit. He needed help. Badly.

Kai knew that Daichi couldn't blade. But if not him, then who?

Okay. Not much happened, I know. So I'd like to hear what you think. Who should be the fifth blader on the Blade breakers. Should it be Daichi, Tala, Kyouju, Hiromi, or someone else? If you can give a good enough reason as to why they would be on the team blading, I'll take it in to consideration. Thank you! Also, more Dranzer and Kai stuff soon, I know that the last couple of chapters there hasn't been much. More soon, promise!


	11. Telephone Call

One day later…

Mr. Dickinson sat in his office, nervously, perhaps agitatedly, twirling the phone cord around his hand.

"Yes, I know what happened-But…. No… No I expect not… Alright then… Yes, goodbye…" Mr. Dickinson finished, sighing outwardly as he looked down at his desk. He would need to contact the blade breakers and let them know of the changes.

Picking up the phone once more, he called each member one by one, until he came to Kai.

"Hello, may I speak to Mr. Kai Hiwatari? He asked into the phone.

"Yes… Yes, I'll hold." Mr. Dickinson replied as he waited, soon he was transferred to another line. Hopefully Kai would still be home, since he wasn't with the other blade breakers.

"Hello?" Said the voice of a small boy.

"… Yes? Kai?" Mr. Dickinson asked unsure, the voice didn't sound like that of the cold blade breakers.

"No, this is Wyatt, Kai's probably in the courtyard-he goes there in the morning sometimes. Um, who is this?" The boy called Wyatt explained.

"Oh, this is Mr. Dickinson, I represent the blade breakers. So Kai isn't there then? I see…" Mr. Dickinson said slowly. The news was something that Kai really needed to know.

"I could… I could go and see if he's out there and have him come in to talk to you…. Would that be alright?" Wyatt asked kindly.

"Yes. Yes, that would be fine. Thank you." He finished as he heard the phone being laid down on the table and the door slam behind the other boy.

Wyatt grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door, hurrying out to the courtyard. He didn't know why, but Kai liked going to the courtyard early in the morning, even in the winter. Wyatt ran outside, bent on finding the older blader.

Kai was walking next to some young pines along the pond, Dranzer walking faithfully next to her master. Wyatt ran to catch up to them, by the time he did, he was out of breath.

"Wyatt! What is it?" Kai asked as he helped to get the boy stable.

"Phone." He panted, Kai was further out than he had thought he was, when he noticed Dranzer for the first time, causing him to blush a bit. Kai let go of Wyatt as he thanked him and motioned for Dranzer to follow them both back inside.

"Who is it?" Kai asked on the way back to the school.

"Um, Mr. Dickinson." Wyatt replied after thinking for a moment. Kai got a look of determination on his face as he continued towards the school.

Once inside and back to the dorm, Kai picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked as he frowned a bit pulling the phone and its cord into the bathroom, and shutting the door behind him, leaving as very confused Wyatt and a slightly annoyed Dranzer. Wyatt looked over at the girl and blushed a bit more.

"So…? Um…" He started as Dranzer cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish.

"Yes?" Dranzer asked sharply, not liking the way he hesitated or stuttered.

"Um, nothing…" He trailed off.

Kai took the phone into the bathroom and shut and locked the door, it sounded urgent.

"Yes?" He asked into the phone.

"Oh! Kai…" Mr. Dickinson spoke into the phone. "Well, I wish I could say that I called on a casual note but-" He was cut off.

"Get on with it." Kai snarled, getting tired of the man already.

"Anyway, I called to tell you that something has come up and the tournament is being moved…" Mr. Dickinson said, getting quieter towards the end of the sentence.

"To where exactly?" Kai asked upset.

"Well, that's the trouble…" Mr. Dickinson said. Kai waited on the other end impatiently.

"Russia actually…" He finally spit out.

"What?" Kai asked as anger bubbled inside of him. He wanted no more to do with Russia than he wanted to kiss a venomous snake. Since the Russian tournament he had been bitter about the place, being as it was, the place were Biovolt was, the place were his grandfather, however loosely he used the term, was, the place where he was corrupted by… By Black Dranzer…

"The tournament has been moved to Russia do to problems with the team Blade Reapers and their trainer. Kai growled, hanging up the phone roughly, he turned to look into the mirror.

Dranzer waited outside of the room for Kai, with Wyatt, who was pathetically trying to make conversation.

"Um, what did you say your name was?" He asked unsure, sitting on his bed blushing madly. He knew she looked familiar, he just couldn't quite place it. Then it hit him, she looked unnaturally like Kai's bit beast: Dranzer.

"Dranzer." She replied coldly. Wyatt looked on in awe and skepticism. Could the girl in front of him _actually _be Kai's bit beast? Dranzer looked down on him as she heard Kai growl from inside the bathroom. Something was wrong…

Done! There's a little bit of a lead for you if you read closely for the next couple of chapters. I've been thinking of having Wyatt be on the Bladebreakers. I've narrowed it down to Kenny, Wyatt, or Daichi. I know it was a short chapter, I'm sorry! Tell me what you think! Thanks! Please read and review! Thank you! This has got to be the shortest chapter ever….


	12. Number Five

Kai sat with the rest of the blade breakers at Takao's dojo, together, as in excluding Daichi, they were trying to decide who would be the last member on their team. All were there except for Max and Daichi. Max had drawn the short straw and was to keep the sick boy busy while the others came up with another member for their team. Hiromi had gone with him so that he wouldn't be all alone with the possibly contagious Daichi… Also, she was developing a small cough…

"We can't have Daichi. He'll just make us lose with the shape he's in." Kai stated coldly as Dranzer silently agreed from behind him, though, her input seemed to go unnoticed. Takao was frowning a bit. It seemed he was stretching his brain to think of every possible option.

"Well what about Kane? His team isn't blading in this tournament, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we-" Takao was cut off mid-sentence by Kai.

"No!" He growled. "We can't trust anyone on the outside." He finished coldly, glowering down at Takao.

"I could ask one of the White Tigers? I mean, I know them…" Rei put in, lowering his eyes to the ground as he finished.

"No, we need someone who's readily available, we leave tomorrow." Kyouju put in as he looked at his laptop's screen.

"What about Zeo? He's not on the outside…" Takao started, thinking back on it though, he didn't think that it would work out.

"Who do we know that bey blades? Let's make a list." Kyouju offered as he brought up a Word document on his computer.

"Uhh…" Takao stated as he ran through them in his head.

"Zeo's here, he might be a good teammate." Rei put in as he bent over Kyouju's shoulder. Kyouju promptly typed in Zeo's name.

"What about you Chief? You've bladed before…" Takao added, trying to come up with any good suggestions.

"So that's it? Just Zeo and me?" Kyouju asked a bit supried.

"Wyatt." Kai mumbled under his breath as he leaned back against the wall, Dranzer next to him.

"What was that Kai?" Kyouju asked, seeming to not have heard him.

"I said: Wyatt." He said again with a frown showing on his face.

"Of course! But… I mean…" Kyouju stuttered.

"What the Chief's trying to say Kai." Takao started for the other boy. "Is, is Wyatt any good? I mean, does he have a bit beast he can control now?" Takao finished, glaring a bit at Kai. If Wyatt could be included, why couldn't Kane?

"He does." Kai nodded. It was true, since he had been controlled by the cyber bit beast he had been training harder than ever. By that time he was quite good.

"Alright then. There's three of us. I'll have Dizzi decided which of these three, including myself, would be best suited for the team based on past battles, personalities, and bit beasts, excluding Wyatt for the bit beast since we don't know what he has now." Kyouju explained as he entered the data into the laptop. "Okay Dizzi!" Kyouju commanded.

"On it Chief!" She exclaimed as she went over the data. "Hmm… Tough…" She muttered as she went over it.

"C'mon Dizzi! I can't take the suspense!" Takao yelled as he looked longingly at the laptop/bit beast.

"Calm down Takao!" Dizzi yelled as she laughed out. "I have the answer!" She spoke mysteriously, giving a dramatic pause for effect. "And the winner is…-" She was immediately cut off by Daichi breaking through the doors.

"Stop! Stop!" He screeched out through his aching throat. Max and Hiromi were almost directly behind him.

"You can't replace me!" He choked out grabbing Takao by the shirt and pulling him down to look him in the eyes.

"Come on Daichi! You're sick!" Takao yelled as he pushed the smaller blader off of him.

Daichi then turned to Max and Hiromi. "I trusted achaa chahhahchha you! And you tried to ach to achhah to replace me!" He shrieked, giving the rest of the team pleading yet horribly glazed over eyes.

"You're sick Daichi, you can't blade in this condition." Max said calmly as he came around to the front of Daichi and bent down to reach him.

"If he wants to bey blade that badly-" The unexpected voice of Dranzer came up from behind. "-Just let him. If he thinks he can take it, give it to him." She said simply as everyone turned to the usually silent mysterious girl as she spoke, surprisingly, in Daichi's defense. Kai nodded, deciding that if Daichi wanted to blade that badly, he would let him try, but would of course bring a 'spare' just in case.

"Fine. Daichi can be on the team." Kai said simply, turning to glower at Daichi a bit.

"But Kai!" Takao argued. "He's _sick_!" He finished.

"You're just jealous because I can achahcha still take ya!" Daichi screamed at Takao in the face.

"Gross! At least have a breath mint!" Takao yelled back to the other boy.

"Come on guys, no need to argue." Hiromi spoke calmly, trying to stop a fight between Takao and Daichi before it began. Though her attempts were futal, between coughs Daichi would yell at Takao and Takao continued to insult him.

Kai sighed, it had already been a long day. Daichi could stay on the team, for the time at least. One thing he knew, he had to get back to the dorm and pack his bag for Russia. They would be departing the next morning…

This chapter was better, more exciting I think. And to answer your question blade breakers: Kai never actually _told _her not to tell them who she was. He simply told them to call her D, and gave no information as to who she was or wasn't. She just told Wyatt because she probably wanted to confuse him, or freak him out, something like that. I think she would just like to see the look on his face. And he is confused. And everyone, can you please give me a few ideas? I have it basically planned out the way I want it, but any side ideas could help orr even make my isdeas better. Thank you! Plese read and review!


	13. Attack

Kai walked away from the dormitory, Dranzer, deciding that she didn't want to miss any of the action, followed quietly behind him.

Kai walked silently, eyes downcast, thinking about the previous night. He had asked Wyatt to join them for two reasons.

The first being to help Kyouju with their beyblades, the second to take Daichi's spot if he couldn't blade. Wyatt would be meeting them at the train station, though, he said he would be slightly late. Though, he seemed to be preoccupied on some thing or another. Kai wasn't sure what.

Kai sighed, another thing was bothering him: Dranzer. He didn't particularly _want _her to be in his beyblade, especially if she could come out. She had been his best friend ever since he had gotten her. Also, she was good company, never overly talkative or brute. She always knew when to keep her mouth closed and when to speak. It was a nice quality to find in someone, he thought. Dranzer would be joining them on the train ride over.

Arriving at the station, Kai saw Takao to be waiting with Max, Kyouju, and a horribly sick Daichi, though, Hiromi and Rei were no where to be found. And Wyatt would be there momentarily.

"Hi Kai!" Takao yelled at his other team mate, not noticing, or choosing not to notice, Daichi's hacking behind him. Max and Kyouju also greeted him, but they chose o acknowledge Dranzer as well. Though, Kyouju didn't look well…

Dranzer waved her recognition to the others, choosing not to get too involved, Kai did the same.

"Hey, where's Rei?" Max asked worriedly after a moment. Takao nodded, he had also noticed the missing presence of the neko-jin.

"Yeah, and the Queen of evil is missing too- not that I'm complaining." He added as an after thought, thinking about Hiromi. Though, even though he wouldn't admit it, he was worried about his two team mates.

Kai frowned a bit, Rei was usually the most prompt and dependable, he would normally be the first one there, and Hiromi followed Takao wherever he went, she should be there as well.

But just as if their prayers were answered, Rei and Hiromi came up, Rei looking worse for where. Takao ran out to help Rei, who was out of breath and seemed to be limping.

"Oh my gosh! Rei, what happened? Were you attacked?"He shrieked. Once Rei was over to the rest of the group and their luggage, he and Hiromi began retelling their story.

Rei first staggered out a short breath out and sat down on the pile of luggage near Daichi. Breathing rapidly as he did so.

"Well you see-" he chocked, " This morning I was coming here, early you know? And just as I left my door, I saw this kid, or at least I think it was a kid, and he yelled at me." Rei panted. "I tried to ignore him to make my way here, but he kept going, and finally he challenged me to a bey battle. So I excepted. And then we got started-" Rei breathed again, it seemed as if talking was too much, so Hiromi cut in.

"That's where I come in. I was walking down the street, trying to get here, when I heard Rei's voice, and he didn't sound too happy. So I ran over the hill in the road and found him to be blading against some short boy. But, the boy didn't seem to be a normal bey blader. He was really going at it with Rei, somewhat like what Bryan was doing in their battle. It was horrible" Hiromi rushed her words together, seeming to still be high on fear. "But, when I came closer the boy seemed to get mad or scared or something and ran away. And that's when I helped him to get here." She finished quietly as she patted Rei on the back softly, making note of the small, yet noticeable scratches on his cheek.

Kai and Takao shared a growl. "Do you think it was the Blade Reapers Rei!" Takao demanded as anger bubbled inside of him, at this rate their entire team would be handicapped.

"I don't know…" Rei trailed off.

"All aboard!" A man screamed out the window of the train. The group climbed the stairs and went onto the train, being met by Mr. Dickinson once inside and in their seats. "Hello boys. Hello Hiromi." He greeted happily.

"Wait!" The voice of a young boy rang out the window. Looking out, Kai saw Wyatt running as fast as he could to the train as the last whistle blew. Kai jumped up from his seat and grabbed Wyatt's hand in the door way just before it closed, pulling him inside.

Once inside, the seating arrangement changed again, their car in the train was now full. Takao sat between Max and Rai, Hiromi was next to Rei, and she would tend to the small scratches on his face every so often. Daichi was huddled onto a seat of his own, sharing it only with Mr. Dickinson. Daichi was stretched out and wheezed every few minutes, Mr. Dickinson didn't look particularly comfortable. Kai sat in the corner near a window, Dranzer was in between he and Wyatt. The morning sun shown lightly through the windows.

It would be a long ride with several transfers, even some to under ground to make it to Russia. Kai looked over at Dranzer who looked nonchalantly out of the window. Looking over the rest of his team he knew that they had hard training to come, so he would let them just enjoy the ride.

How was that? Pretty good I hope! Anyways, please read and review! Thank you!


	14. Hotel

A person cloaked in a long robe sat in a computer swivel chair talking to another cloaked figure.

"Why did we have to move the tournament here Hikaru?" The second figure asked inquiringly, seeming to be a bit exhausted from something, perhaps annoyance.

"I already told, because a man came up to me and he told me that if we moved the tournament to Russia he would give us ultimate power, which he _has _done, and more when we win." Hikaru finished, seeming annoyed with his teammates question.

"What do you think Hikaru? _Can _we win?" The second old figure asked in a raspy voice, though still a bit unsure.

"Of course Kisara. We _are _the Blade Reapers after all. How can we lose? Besides-" Hikaru said as he pulled the cloak from over his head while reaching into its side pocket. "We have our little 'secret weapon' from that old man." He laughed as he pulled a beyblade from his pocket, from the top, the bit beast seemed to be a black phoenix…

The Blade Breakers train arrived an hour early than expected, all very happy to have it over with, though, not so happy to be back in Russia. The group stepped off the plane, Daichi via Takao's back snoring all the while. Takao didn't look happy. Max bounced off happily, pulling Kyouju behind him. Rei was in a much better condition than he had been when they had started. Kai left the train with Dranzer by his side and a sleepy Wyatt. Hiromi was the last to get off, having brought more luggage than the rest she seemed to be weighted down… Mr. Dickinson helped her as she got off…

"Here we are…" Hiromi said thoughtfully as she looked around her surrounds. They were basically the same as they had been, they seemed innocent enough, but now she what to expect. She had yet to meet a Russian who was at all nice _at first_. Kai had been mean in the beginning, and from all of the Russians she had met, they seemed to _breed _malice. She chuckled bitterly at the thought, though soon shook her head to get the bad thoughts away, deciding instead to help Takao with Daichi; Who was soon going to be dropped on the ground…

Kai sighed outwardly. How much did he hate his homeland? He couldn't seem to think of a number large enough. Russia. Where they had fought the Demolition Boys, where he had been corrupted time and time again. The place held no happy memories for him. Scratch that, it held one, maybe two, happy memories. When he got Dranzer would have to be the first, the second, Black Dranzer before he had been corrupted by it… Russia, all he could think of was corruption, hatred, beyblading, anger, all he ever thought of in that place, all he was _allowed _to think of in that place.

Dranzer looked over at her master. He didn't seem particularly happy, she could understand why. After he had gotten her, he had been punished, and after that returned to the abbey where his training continued harder than ever before. Some of those times, those 'training sessions', she thought he might actually die from exhaustion. He had no good memories, no happy times, nothing nice to reminisce about. Only pain and hate. Besides, the feelings practically radiated from his body, she believed that she wasn't the only that could feel it. The ever happy max and annoyingly perceptive Rei, had felt it too she was sure. The others were busy arguing with Mr. Dickinson trying to split them up.

Though, Dranzer couldn't say that if the three, Daichi, Takao, and Hiromi, knocked each other out she would be sad. She would probably enjoy it actually, a few moments of silence away from Takao and Hiromi's bickering and Daichi's whining. Yes, that would be quite nice. She thought as she smirked a bit eyeing them, Rei and Max seemed unsure as to why she suddenly looked a bit…malevolent… with a smirk the size of a normal persons smile spread across her face. Kai didn't seem to notice, and if he did he didn't seem to care. And Wyatt was to busy rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to notice.

Mr. Dickinson finally seemed to be able to resolve whatever was going on between the three, though Hiromi still looked as if she wanted to kill Takao and Takao was making faces at her behind her back, though stopped each time she looked at him.

"Alright kids!" Mr. Dickinson shouted happily as he clasped his hands together smiling. "Ready to go to the Hotel?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah! C'mon Mr. D, let's go already!" Takao shouted out in a gleeful manner.

"Alright, let's go then!" Mr. Dickinson said in rely as they walked off to locate the hotel that they would be staying in. Kai had heard of it before, a very elegant, expensive place, also, he knew where it was. So when Mr. Dickinson realized that he didn't know where exactly he was going, Kai took charge. Honestly, it wasn't that hard seeing as how there was a billboard with it plastered over it every few yards or so. Then again, his Russian _was _better than anyone else's.

Once they all arrived, Mr. Dickinson got the key to their rooms from the front desk. Dranzer and Wyatt's having joined the group caused a bit of difficulty, as the hotel didn't want _anyone _in for free. But eventually it was all worked out. Kai reasoned that Dranzer could stay in her blade, but her whereabouts at night would probably cause suspicion, even Takao wasn't stupid enough to not notice her being gone at night and suddenly reappearing in the morning, but he liked having her there she was his friend, his best friend, and had been ever since he had had her blade in his hands. He liked the feeling of comfert having something, rather someone, familiar there with him.

Mr. Dickinson coughed to get the attention of the several children in the lobby.

"Now kids, Mr. uh. Kiten-Kitsen-" He was stuttering the name, seeming to not be able to pronounce the name of the receptionist, but was soon interrupted by the man.

"Kitzenerheimer" He finished for Mr. Dickinson who simply agreed, not wanting to pronounce the name himself.

"Yes. We have decided that the rooms will go as follows;

Takao will share with Max in room A13." Mr. Dickinson spoke as Max and Takao high fived each other.

"Yes, and Rei and Kyouju will have the adjoining room next to theirs A14.. I'm sure Daichi can get an air mattress or something and sleep in one of your rooms…" He added as an after thought, handing Rei and Takao the keys to their rooms. Takao roughly woke Daichi as he told him the plan and hauled him off the room.

"That leaves Kai, Wyatt, Hiromi, and um, Miss 'D' was it?" He asked to Dranzer, seeming a bit flushed that he couldn't remember her name. Dranzer nodded in recognition, seeming not to care.

"Yes well, Kai and Wyatt will be sharing as will Hiromi and Miss D, your rooms are also adjoining, oh um, room A17 for Kai and Wyatt and room A18 for Miss D and Hiromi. Everyone understand?" He asked as the remaining children nodded. Mr. Dickinson handed the keys to Kai and Hiromi as he set off to find his own room.

Kai took lead with Dranzer not far behind as he went to the elevator, stepping in, he noticed that Dranzer seemed a bit suspicious, though she hid it well. Soon enough though, she stepped inside, not letting her guard down for a second until they came to a halt on the second floor. None of the hotels rooms were kept on the first, that was only the lobby and the café/restaurant. All five-star.

Going to their rooms, Kai found them to be pleasant enough. Though, he still had to help Hiromi with a bag or two…

Soon all were settled in for the night, the tournament would begin the following day, so all needed their sleep.

Wyatt was sleeping almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, though, Kai couldn't seem to get comfortable, his back still hurt. The pain had subsided for the most part during the day, but at night… At night he could feel every inch that had been cut into on his back. And yet, he knew he needed sleep.

Dranzer slept grudgingly next to Hiromi, she didn't like sharing a bed. But Kai didn't want her to go back into the blade, not until it was his turn to bey battle. Not a particularly good plan if you asked her, but, she got the feeling that he just wanted her around for the comfort. He had told her every one of his secrets, all of his wishes and dreams before he knew that she could come out into a human form, and now he trusted her, and she trusted him. He was substantially better, more powerful, than most humans. Though, she couldn't help being uncomfortable, the Hiromi girl had cold feet…

End! What do you think? I think it was a good chapter! Longer too! Anyways, please read and review! I have a good idea for the next couple of chapters!

I introduced two more of the Blade Reapers, the first, if hadn't already figured it out, was the one who attacked Rei! Only two left. Now, who could the man who invited them to Russia be? Who could have given Hikaru that beyblade? Well, I'll leave that to you for now! Bye!


	15. First Day

"Blade Breakers

Blade Reapers

White Tigers

All Starz

Demolition Boys

Psychics

Majestics

Saint Shields!

Yes! These are the eight lucky teams that will be competing in this years Jap-er- Russian tournament!" Yelled Brad Best as he showed himself dressed in common Russian attire.

"All are _expert _bey bladers from around the world! Who will win this years tournament? Will the Blade Breakers stay top dog, or will the new team the mysterious Blade Reapers 'reap' the title? Haha!" Brad finished as he laughed at his own joke. That tournament would be noticeably smaller considering only eight teams were participating, but it would be all the more exciting seeing all of the _experienced _bladers go at it.

"Now! Let's all cheer for the home team, the Demolition Boys!" He screamed out to the crowd who greeted the Demolition boys happily. Though the team themselves seemed unimpressed, and simply stayed in their seats looking a bit bored.

"The bey battles will soon be started! But first we have to choose our line up!"

Brad then turned to the eight teams before him, all of which looked tired and not at all interested.

Max gave a small smile while Rei watched his own team, he didn't think that they would be participating. Takao watched Tala, he didn't think that he had been in good enough shape to be participating in another tournament so soon. Kai had his eyes focused on the ground, the night before had been a bit rough, he didn't want to blade first for once, but if he had to Dranzer was already back in her blade, the others seemed to be a bit suspicious, but didn't say anything. And Daichi simply looked miserably sick, earlier that day a woman had accused him of bringing the plague…

Kyouju, Hiromi, and Wyatt all watched from the audience cheering.

"Alright!" Brad yelled, breaking through everyone's thoughts. "Now, when you first arrived you were given a number, the pairs will be, for example, One and two. Now let's get going!" He yelled excitedly. "Now, who has number one!" Brad asked looking around at the teams, finally he noticed Oliver of the Majestics raise his hand, giving a small smiule to accompany it.

"Alright! One is the Majestics!" He yelled pointing to the large monitor over the stadium where the Majestics name appeared with the number one beside it.

"Who's two!" Brad asked as the crowd cheered.

Kiki of the White Tigers along with Lee got up from their seats.

"Alright! The first match will be the Majestics versus the White Tigers!" The monitor lit up. "Next I need teams three and four!" He yelled.

The first to stand was the Blade Reapers leader, still cloaked in mystery. Second stood Kane from the Psychics, who then turned and smiled at Takao.

"Alright! Second match is the Blade Reapers versus the Psychics!" The monitor again lit up, adding the other two teams to it. "I need team five and team six!"

"Five!" Yelled out Joseph from his seat with the Saint Shields, Ozuma simply nodded.

Tala stood up from his seat with the demolition boys, and then sat back down. Brad pointed again to the board as it lit up with the third match.

"And last but not least" He exclaimed. "The Blade Breakers versus the All Stars!" Brad yelled.

"We'll have two matches today, two tomorrow, semi finals on Thursday, and the finals on Friday! Right after this short break, the Majestics versus the White Tigers!" He yelled as the crowd started to excuse itself for snacks and bathroom beaks.

The teams reassembled themselves offstage. Rei left the group shortly after to talk to the White Tigers, their match would be first.

The rest of the Blade Breakers talked to each other, with Hiromi, Wyatt, and Kyouju too of course.

"We don't go today then?" Max asked politely looking at the rest of his team.

"Nope Maxie! They're saving the best for last!" Takao yelled as he draped an arm around Max's shoulders.

"Hey Kai, where'd D go?" Hiromi asked as she looked around, not noticing the other girl anywhere.

"She doesn't like watching." Kai replied in a cold matter-of-fact way, much to Hiromi's surprise. But she couldn't help feel that D looked like someone else she knew, even though it sounded silly. And when she talked to Kyouju about her he got all nervous, he either liked her or knew something that he wasn't telling, but she decided to drop it for the moment.

"What do you mean? She liked watching us all well enough." Takao pointed out, getting suspicious of the girl that they had dubbed 'Kai's girlfriend.' What kind of name was 'D' anyway?

Kai was getting irritated, the secret was bothering him anyways. Though, he didn't want them to worry. The reason he had hidden it at first anyway was because he didn't fully understand it himself. But he did now for the most part, and he got the sinking feeling that Wyatt already suspected something…

"If you must know I'll tell you later." Kai spoke sharply as he excused himself from watching in order to go off on his own. His team simply watched. Wyatt wasn't sure if he should follow Kai or stay with the team, he didn't feel that they had completely accepted him. And Daichi seemed to be angry with him for 'trying to take his place.' But he let Kai go, at least Hiromi was nice enough to him.

The match between the Majestics and the White Tiger's began.

Kai headed towards the woods. It was easy enough to find, and he needed some time to himself to think. Once he was deep enough in, he sat down on a rock in a clearing. Kai dug into his pocket to fish out his bey blade, he sat twirling it between his fingers in the sun.

"Something its wrong…" He spoke off handedly frowning a bit towards the little metal blade.

"Kai?" Dranzer asked as she shimmered and came out. Only this time a girl didn't stand in front of him, but a phoenix. Though it didn't really bother him.

Kai let his eyes fall to the ground in a frown, he was confused. He didn't feel like himself, and he had the sinking feeling that their _was _something going on with the Blade Reapers, he just didn't know what. He _hated _not knowing.

"The Blade Reapers, the way they were looking at us, they're up to _something_." He growled irritated, he didn't even sound like himself; his voice was rougher, harder. What was happening to him? Was it just the fact that he was in Russia? Or was it something else?

"I know what you mean." The phoenix spoke as she shimmered again and took her human shape, sitting down beside him.

"Something isn't right. I can feel it." Dranzer said angrily. Kai nodded and thought to himself, still frowning towards the ground.

"Perhaps we should return? You aren't blading today anyways.." Dranzer said as she got up and extended her hand to him. Kai got up abruptly and pushed her hand away. Dranzer smirked, he may have changed a little in his demeanor, but he was still the same Kai that she had always known. The strong one, the one who never excepted help from anyone. She followed him back through the forest.

Upon returning, Kai found out that the Majestics had lost to the White Tigers, Rei was currently celebrating with them. He had been away from them for so long he wanted to talk to them, his family. But Kai had other idea's, he would pull Rei away after a bit. No need to get chummy with the enemy. The White Tigers had won four-one, and the Majestics didn't look overly happy to be the first ones out.

The next match had already started, the Blade Reapers and the Psychics. Several of the teams also had to adopt a fifth member... Takao stood on the sidelines cheering for Kane. It seemed to be the last match and the Psychics were losing terribally . Kane's victory wouldn't make a difference they couldn't advance even with it. The skill that the leader showed proved that they would be difficult to beat.

Though Kai couldn't help but feel that the leader of the Blade Reapers was playing with Kane, though, he had taken off the cloak, they all seemed to have taken off their cloaks.

The leaders name seemed to be Hikaru. He was a younger looking boy, anywhere from thirteen to fifteen. He had dark blue-ish colored hair that spiked out, light complexion, and a medium sized build. But his eyes were a cold steel green color. They had a something in them that felt simply wrong. Kai noted as he studied the boy. Nothing looked particularly amiss, the blade he was using was called 'Teradeon' a bird like dinosaur looking bit beast. Nothing particularly extravagant or great. But still, he could _feel _something…

Other than their leader, the other four were behind him. Their was a girl about Miriam's size with long green-ish spiky hair. A short boy, who looked a lot like a little kid, with large grey-green eyes and a mop of shaggy blonde hair that looked like it needed a good cut, or at least a good washing. A larger boy with even larger mussels with a slightly darker-tanned complexion and blonde hair. The final was a boy about the leaders size, if not a bit smaller. He had dark skin and black-midnight hair that just barely brushed his shoulders, and he was smirking. Something about the final boy got to Kai. He wasn't right. More-so than the leader Hikaru, the fifth boy wasn't right.

Soon the match was over with the victor being the Blade Reapers. Kane fell to his knee's in shock and Takao ran to comfort him, but was stopped by Kai.

"Kai?" Takao screamed as he ran into his team leaders arm.

"His team can handle it." Kai said as he turned around, heading back to the hotel. "Come on." He said as he stopped in a harsh voice, turning to glare. "There is something I need to tell you." He finished as he turned and walked back to the hotel, not seeming to care if his team followed or not. Dranzer felt something that didn't feel quite right, but followed after her master anyways.

The Blade breakers looked at each other in confusion, but followed anyway.

Once back at the hotel Kai turned to look at his team, then sighed and seemed to go back to himself.

"What is it Kai?" Takao asked, still a bit irritated about the earlier incident.

"Yeah…" Daichi put in as he started to cough uncontrollably. Wyatt simply looked at Kai with confusion.

"Just listen guys!" Kyouju added with a knowing smile, looking strait at Dranzer.

"Alright…" Kai breathed as he took Dranzer's arm.

"I've told you that this-" He said as he motioned to Dranzer. "is D, but I didn't tell you the whole truth, because at the time I didn't understand it myself." He startedd, looking at the faces of his team, which seemed to be accepting enough.

Little did he knoow that they all believed, besides Kyouju and Wyatt, that he was going to tell them that she was infact his girlfriend.

"Guys, this is Dranzer, Kyouju will fill you in." He finished before pulling Dranzer to the elevator to go up to his room. He still didn't feel completely like himself, though being honest with his team had helped.

Kai left his team very confused. Each member turned after the elevator door shut and took off to look at Kyouju expectantly.

Kyouju laughed a bit as he pulled out Dizzi to help him in his explanation. It was going to be a long night.

Muhahahahahahahahaha! My driver's ed starts in June! I scared my Tae-Kwon-Do instructor with that… Wow…. Oh well!

This is a nice long chapter and hopefully it wasn't boring, I read through again and I don't think it's to awfully boring. I chose these eight teams because I thought they were the best, and yes, Wyatt will get his time to shine.

Hey you know what? I've noticed that the original names SohRyu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu are used a lot in anime. So far I can only think of three. This one, Yami no Matsuei, and Yu Yu Hakusho, but I'm sure there's more! If you know of any more please tell me, I'd like to see how many there are. Also, does anyone know the _original _myth behind SohRyu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu? Cause I'd like to hear it if you know it. Also, in Yami no Matsuei, Suzaku, who translates to Dranzer, _is _a girl, and in Yu Yu Hakusho Suzaku _looks _like a girl, even though technically in Yu Yu Hakusho he wasn't supposed to be. Anyways, thank you!

What do people think of bey blade couples? Like not specifically for this fic, but I'd like to hear what you think! Thanks!

Please read and review! Thank you!


	16. Second Day

"So Kai's bit beast really _is _that girl?" Takao asked as he and Max prepared themselves breakfast at the extravagant breakfast bar in the hotel. The time was nine o'clock am.

"That's what they said. And she _does _kind of look like Dranzer. The hair is right, so are the clothes I guess." Max answered as he took a shiny red apple from the friut dish. Takao took three…

"I can't believe nobody woke us up earlier, I could have gotten in some practice!" Takao complained as he piled more food on his tray. Unfortunately for the hotel the breakfast bar was all you can eat for eight dollars…

Once at the end of the line Takao and Max paid for their food, causing the poor worker to shriek about a pay cut of some sort. Though, they didn't seem to notice…

Meanwhile Rei and Wyatt were talking to Dranzer as they waited for their turn to practice behind Kai. Kyouju and Hiromi were watching Kai's stats on Kyouju's computer.

"So you really _are _Kai's bit beast?" Wyatt asked. "I knew it!" He yelled happily a moment later.

"Yes, yes…" She replied uninterested in them. At the moment she wished that Kai _hadn't _told them who she really was.

"How are you able to do this? Kyouju explained a little bit, but…?" Rei asked a bit confused holding Drigger in his hands, waiting for his turn behind Kai, he was next.

"If you're wondering if all 'bit beasts' as you seem to like calling us can do the same, I don't know." She spoke in monotone, though directed it towards Rei, who then looked up at her.

"I'm not quite sure how it works _exactly_, only that I can do it. It has to do with the fact that Kai and I are bound. His power is my power." She said as she watched Kai bey blade. The sun was bright, though the ground was covered in snow and it was quite cold. "His life _is _my life…" She quietly added as she looked at Kai with silent admiration.

Kai soon finished his round and Rei stood to go. He wiped the sweat from his brow even though the temperature had to be somewhere in the negatives.

"Whoa Kai! You did awesome! Your strength just spiked!" Hiromi yelled happily as she greeted Kai with Kyouju.

"Yeah Kai! You did really nice out their! With power like that you'll take the competition easy!" Kyouju shrieked as he looked at his computer.

"He always could." Dranzer added as she rose from her seat to meet her master, giving him the smallest of smiles.

Rei yelled as he let Drigger go, his power was improving as well.

How could I _ever _be that good? Wyatt thought, after having watched Kai and now Rei go at it, he felt horribly amateurish. Though, Kai had picked him out of all of the others as a replacement for Daichi. He was honored that Kai thought him good enough to be on the Blade Breakers. He would serve them well if the time came! So he continued to study Rei's moves, he wanted to learn all he could from this experience.

Soon after at about eleven o'clock the Blade Breakers met up. The first match of the day was about to begin. It would be the Demolition Boys versus the Saint Shields.

They were simply relaxing at first, when suddenly Ozuma decided to pay them a visit.

"You idiots!" He yelled, getting Takao going.

"Gee, what a nice way to greet us Ozuma!" Takao yelled as he jumped from his seat to return the glare to the other boy.

"Didn't I _tell _you to be careful? Now they know more!" He yelled, leaving nothing to mystery, obviously Ozuma was upset.

"I _knew _I shouldn't have trusted you fools to care for the ancient spirits.." He muttered under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takao demanded from the Saint Shield, anger boiling inside of him. Kai couldn't help but be a bit interested in what Ozuma had to say, it did after all concern Dranzer as well, and since she had been human it seemed as if they had grown closer…

"Just say what you came to say Ozuma." Kai demanded from the shorter boy, glowering at him.

"Well if your team would _shut up _for a moment-" Ozuma directed the insult to Kai, and then waited before he continued to make sure that there was silence.

"Thank you." He spat bitterly. "Now, the 'Blade Reapers' as they are going by have something that I think will be of particular importance to Hiwatari over there-" He said as he motioned towards Kai.

"I'm listening." Kai growled, not liking the game that Ozuma always insisted on playing with them. He could _never _give a strait answer.

Dranzer watched the boy as he turned and made eye contact with her. She knew he knew the truth. There was no doubt about it. It was the smirky look on his young face that got to her. Subconsciously she let out a small growl in his direction.

"Also, I think you might be interested in who's idea it was to change the tournament's location. But, I'll leave it to you to figure out. Well, later." He yelled before jumping back to his place with his team. He left the Blade Breakers angry with his decided appearance. Though, Kai had a fairly good idea of the 'person' that Ozuma was talking about.

The second day of the tournament soon started. The first bey battle was between Joseph of the Saint Shields and Ian of the Demolition Boys.

"C'mon Vanishing Moot!" He yelled as Ian went on the offence, soon though, he was back from defense and over powered Ian.

"Yes!" Joseph yelled happily as Miriam clapped a bit from behind. Ian looked on in shock that he was taken over by an annoying twelve, or-so, year old. He growled as he grudgingly shook Joseph's hand. Both had an outstandingly smug look on their face, even Ian who had lost.

"What an amazing match!" Brad Best yelled as the two bey bladers were excused from the ring.

"And now for the second match! The line up seems to be Spencer versus Dunga! This'll be exciting! Two big guys with even bigger bey spirits!" He yelled in his evr-cheerful voice as Spencer and Dunga climbed into the ring for battle.

Kai watched on, they were fairly evenly matched, though he had the feeling that Spencer would win. Perhaps because he used to be on his team, or because Spencer had once beaten him.

The blades were soon sent out, crashing against each other in the bey stadium.

Kai waited, it was actually a very good battle. Spencer and Dunga were evenly matched, but it started to look as if Spencer was gaining the upper hand. Soon after Spencer gained lead the match ended. They were now in a tie. The actual reason that the tournament committee now required there to be five members was in case of ties, so that they could be broken without having to exhaust the last unlucky blader.

Third match: Ozuma's new team member and a new recruit on the side of the Demolition Boys, who looked just as mean as his teammates.

"Good Luck Tien!" Miriam yelled from the sidelines to her new teammate. Kai noticed that this caught Max's attention, if only for a second…

"Wow! How exciting!" Brad Best yelled. "Now we'll get to see what these two knew members are really made of! Tien of the Saint Shields and Gregeri of the Demolition Boys! And go!" He yelled as two blades ripped through the air. Tien took the first lead, but Gregori kept going at him. The match soon ended in a tie.

"Amazing! These two are certainly great bey bladers!" Brad exclaimed excitedly as the two left the stadium.

Miriam and Bryan were the next competitors. Though, Bryan didn't seem to be taking the match too seriously, in fact, he seemed to find it amusing. Max seemed to be a bit worried.

Soon after the match started it was evident that Bryan was up to something, every so often he would do something that would hurt Miriam. Not long after Bryan got something in her eye he won, much to Miriam's dismay.

The final match would be between Ozuma and Tala, and neither would be easily defeated. They set themselves to begin, neither losing the others look.

"Go Flash Leopard!" Ozuma shouted, immediately going on the attack, this seemed to surprise Tala, but just for a moment. Soon Tala was throwing attacks back at Ozuma, combined with an excellent defense.

The Blade Breakers watched on. It was an _excellent _match, and neither of the blader's looked like they were going to give up any moment soon.

"Wow…" Takao breathed quietly as he watched, it truly was an amazing battle. But he knew what kind of opponent Tala could be, he just hoped that Ozuma could see it.

Wolborg was soon out, fangs glistening in the shimmering light that emanated from the bey blade and the sun. Tala threw a final attack-and the match was over.

The Saint Shields had fought well, but the Demolition Boys had overpowered them. Though, if Bryan hadn't been underhanded again, Max reasoned that Miriam could have won. In fact, he was sure of it. She was an amazing blader.

"Wow! I haven't seen a match that intense in a long time! I think this calls for an intermission! Up next- the Blade Breakers versus the All Starz! Will their match be as amazing as the one that we just witnessed! Only time will tell!" He shouted out gleefully.

The Blade Breakers regrouped. They would have to face the All Starz soon and all knew that it wouldn't be easy; With Max's mom training them, there was no doubt about it.

Kai prepared himself. Dranzer was safe in his blade. He could win. He knew it. There was no way that he was going to be beaten, not after what Ozuma had told them. But he and Dranzer were the perfect team, no one could beat them!

Kai rejoined the rest of his group for bey blade checks, to make sure everything was running perfectly for the match. And as always, it was.

"And we're back!" Shouted Brad as he greeted the crowd. "And now-the Blade Breakers versus the All Stars!" He yelled.

Rei was the first to go up with Eddy as his opponent. Rei prepared himself for the match, Eddy wouldn't be easily taken down. But he was confident in his ability to win. Rei took out his launcher, the sounds of his team cheering him on giving him strength.

"Trypio!" Eddy howled as he launched his blade with his basketball, a unique thing to do…

"Go, Drigger!" Rei yelled as Drigger sailed from the blade launcher. Both blades danced back and fourth in the ring for a while, both taking shots when they could.

Drigger bounced against Trypio, using his perfect balance between attack and defense. Though, Trypio seemed to counter fairly easily.

The bladers let the final attack go. The stadium was filled with smoke. When itr cleared both blades were spining slowly, until one stopped. That one being Drigger…

Rei gasped in almost disbelief, then went to pick up Drigger, he noticed Eddy standing in front of him, extending a hand to help him up. Rei accepted.

"And the winner is Eddy of the All Starz!" Brad Best shouted as Eddy and Rei promised each other another match.

Next, Max took his place on in the ring, the other blader would be the new boy on the All Starz it seemed. From what Max could gather his name was Jakob and he _loved _hockey. Which could be an understatement.

"Hey Max!" The new boy, jakob yelled to his soon to be opponent.

"Yeah?" Max asked happily as he prepared himself.

"Good match! I've heard some good things about you!" He yelled across the stadium. Max smiled and wished Jakob luck as well. When Brad Best yelled to go, the bey blades were out in seconds.

Kai watched the match as it went. Max and Jakob seemed to be fairly equal, even their bit beasts. Max's Draciel soon used a defense based attack and won though. Kai had to give a small smile. You could always count on Max.

"And Max is the winner!" Brad yelled. Max left the stage, but not before saying a few nice words to Jakob.

Third match: Daichi versus Michael. That could be a problem… Thought Kai. Michael was a powerful blader, he had bladed him before, with Black Dranzer… Daichi was harly in any condition to blade. From what he had heard from Rei the moron had left the window open the night before and had a cold now on top of whatever else he had! Though, the boy didn't seem to be getting better even with the medicine that Takao's grandfather had gotten him. He was starting to think the woman who had accused Daichi of the plague was right… He would have to make a note to stasy away from him. But they always had Wyatt.

"Daichi…" Kai said as he turned the boy around to face him.

"Chauaghh Chuuhuua! Yeah kakak Kai?" He sniffled/choked out.

"You don't have to do this. Wyatt is here." he finished still looking at Daichi, he could always forbid him from blading being team captain. But he didn't feel that that was the way to go. But Daichi glared, turned on his foot and decided to blade anyways.

Poor Daichi. The match, needless to say, didn't last too long. Half way through Daichi came down with a coughing fit. And Michael wasn't even blading at full strength because he felt so badly for the smaller boy. It was possible that he even regretted winning because of the shape Daichi was in by the end of the match. If anything Daichi served to make Michael feel terrible, and his talking made the rest of the team feel badly.

After the match was over Michael walked up to Kai, though still a it upset about the Black Dranzer incident, forgiving.

"Hey Kai-" He started as he looked at the other boy.

"What?" kai asked slightly colder than he had wanted to.

"You should get Daichi to a hospital. I think he has something. I heard a woman muttering something about the plague?" He finished in one breath. That plague thing would never let Daichi live it down. Kai nodded, he would have to replace Daichi with Wyatt.

Takao had the fourth match. If he lost: They were out of the tournament. His opponent would be Steve. Quite a burly fellow.

Takao took him on quickly. And amazingly won in a short amount of time. Steve seemed surprised to say the least. Kai was too. He had never seen Takao use is power all in one quick burst before. It could be a bad thing if used often and his opponent could withstand it. But in that particular match it was good.

It was up to him now. His match. The final match. Just Dranzer and himself. And that was how he liked it

Kai prepared himself for his match against Emily. He was sure he could beat her.

Emily got up and smirked at him from her place across the ring. He would have to beat her in order to move on, and she didn't intend to let that happen. Because the All Starz needed this match in order to make _themselves _move on.

Emily first let Trygator rip off of her tennis racket.

Kai maneuvered Dranzer around her blade expertly as he called her from her blade. A large red phoenix flew from the blade, red feathers danced gracefully as they fell from her form as Dranzer took on Trygator. Trygator whipped it's long reptilian tail around and hit the giant bird in the back.

"Go Dranzer! Spiral survivor!" Kai called on spiral survivor, one of his only defense moves. His was an attack based bey blade, and therefore had mostly offensive moves.

"Trygator!" Emily yelled as her alligator like bit beast was demolished by the large fire bird that still stood in the stadium before returning to her own blade. Emily's blade was badly damaged by the end of the match. It had gone on for what seemed like forever. And then it was over. Just like that. Kai had won. His team would advance to the semi-final's, and her team would not.

Kai smirked a bit at his victory, picking up Dranzer he rushed the dirt on the ground off of her and put his precious blade back in his pocket.

"Amazing!" Brad yelled. That was really all he could say, there was nothing else _to _say.

Returning to the hotel the Blade Breakers celebrated their latest victory. All except for Kai, who preferred to stay in his room.

Dranzer came out of her blade once more and they spoke of the match that had happened earlier. Dranzer was quite proud of herself.

Dranzer currently stood over Kai, taking off old bandages and checking the wounds. They were almost completely healed, at least on the outside. He was so strong, never complained. She liked that about him.

"Complete." She said monotone as she finished applying a small band of gauze around him for the small cuts still open, and the larger ones that could reopen, though she doubted that they would.

"Thanks…" Kai mumbled as he put his shirt back on over his head.

"The semi-finals are tomorrow…" Kai said softly as he looked out of the window in the hotel. It was snowing again. He had almost forgotten how much it snowed in Russia. After having lived in warm Japan for so long he simply got used to it's climate, his body forgetting the cold, dry climate of Russia. It wasn't always dry, but most preferred it that way to the cold humidity….

Slowly he got up and opened the window, leaning out he let his hands hold him up on the windowsill. It was cold but nothing he couldn't handle.

Dranzer watched him, she got the feeling that he was thinking about the time he spent in Biovolt. Quietly she raised herself from the bed that she was sitting on and walked to the window where Kai was. Once there, she slowly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her. She would protect him from those in the world that wanted to hurt him. She would always protect him. Kai didn't flinch away from the unexpected touch.

Wow. How long was that! Sorry if the beginning's a bit boring. I swear that now that the first couple of matches are over it'll get more exciting. Way more exciting. Though, the semi-finals will hardly be as exciting as the finals. I have such a great idea! Okay! Thanks for reviewing! Please read and review! Thank you!

Happy Spring Break!


	17. Semi Finals

Dranzer sat by Kai's bed most of the previous night, even after Wyatt had come in from the celebration. From what he said Daichi had heard Takao telling him that he wanted Wyatt to join the Blade Breakers in his place.

She spent her time brushing the hair out of his eyes and simply watching him sleep, listening to him breathe. It was hard to explain, but Kai was her master, she felt she must protect him. And someone certainly wanted to hurt him. She could feel it. Something familiar but dangerous.

An hour or so after Wyatt had went to bed Dranzer left. She returned to the bed she shared with Hiromi. There was really no reason she couldn't go back to her blade now, but Kai hadn't told her to, and she didn't really want to herself.

The next day the semi-finals began. The matches would be the Blade Reapers versus the White Tigers and the Demolition Boys versus the Blade Breakers. They would begin at exactly noon.

Kai had waken up early as he always had. Quietly he leaned into Dranzer and Hiromi's room through the adjoining door. Dranzer was up, it seemed that she had been for at least an hour.

Dranzer looked up from the chair she was sitting in. It was Kai. She decided to join him.

Kai walked out of the hotel with Dranzer. She was in her bey blade again so that he could practice with her.

Soon he arrived at the place where the semi-finals would be held. He might as well start out in their stadiums for the practice. But when he entered he saw that he was not alone. A boy was there with his bey blade. Not just any boy though, the fifth member of the Blade reapers.

The boy looked up, noticing Kai he collected his bey blade and smirked.

Kai watched as he brushed past him, but then he stopped.

"Kai. Kai Hiwatari, right?" He spoke in a normal enough voice, but had the slightest accent. Something that Kai couldn't quite place. Kai nodded.

"That's right. And you?" Kai asked suspiciously, the boy still had his bey blade in his hands. It looked average enough. From what he had heard from his team the boy used a bit beast called 'Xoreon' a fire-wind combo bit beast. He had heard that it was a dragon.

The boy simply smirked back at him. "You'll know soon enough." He said mysteriously. "Good luck in the tournament." He said a bit too sweetly as he waved passing Kai. "You'll need it." He muttered as an afterthought. Kai had no idea what was coming at him.

Kai glared at the door where the boy had just left. He would blade him, and he _would _defeat him. Kai prepared himself, and let his blade go. Hard.

Later that day the first match was about to begin, It would be the Blade Reapers versus the White Tigers. The first match was the short boy of the Blade Reapers versus Kiki of the White Tigers.

"Alright! We're about to begin the first match of the day! Let it rip!" Brad Best yelled as Kiki and the blonde boy faced each other. The blonde boys name seemed to be Rinoka, and he bladed with a bit beast called 'Tsukeon' a dark bit beast. It seemed to cast a spell of darkness over the ring so it was impossible to tell exactly what it was.

Kai watched intently, though young, this Rinoka seemed to be very powerful. When the match was over and the darkness cleared, only Tsukeon was left spinning and Kiki looked terrified. Rei looked worried.

The White Tigers, to say the least, were shocked. The boy Rinoka had just demolished Kiki.

"Oh wow! Amazing!" Brad yelled as the next match was prepared. "Next we have a real 'cat-fight'!" Brad yelled as the bey stadium was cleared. "Mariah of the White Tigers and it seems Kisara from the Blade Reapers!

"Prepare yourself kitty." Kisara spat from across the ring, angering Mariah. She _hated _being called 'kitty.'

"You're goona eat those words when I'm through with you!" Mariah hissed back to her opponent.

"Go Galux!" She screamed as her jungle cat jumped out of her blade.

The girl Kisara with the green hair smirked and laughed, angering Mariah even more.

"Is that the best you have kitten? If it is, this'll be no sweat." Kisara replied in smirk as she called out her own bit beast.

"Go! Oreon!" She screamed as a bit beast that looked like a seal came out.

Mariah gasped as Kisara took control of the match. Kisara mouthed 'bye' as she let her final attack go.

Galux flew out of the ring right into Mariah's hand serving to knock her down.

"Mariah!" Rei yelled, he saw what Kisara was doing. He saw what Rinoka had done to his other friend Kiki. The Blade Reapers were going down.

"That's two wins for the Blade Reapers! According to semi-finals rules if the White Tigers lose the next match, the Blade Reapers win by default. And the next competitor is… Gary from the White Tigers and Saki of the Blade Reapers! Let's watch!" Brad yelled as the two largest members from both teams took their position.

"When I'm done with you… There'll be no need for a fourth match." Saki the large blonde said as he stood to blade.

The small boy with the dark complexion and the team leader had themselves propped against a wall. The leader Hikaru had his cloak back on. Though it was obvious both were smirking.

Kai watched on, then the boy with the dark complexion mouthed something to the larger boy Saki. Saki nodded his head and turned to smirk at Gary.

The match began and Gary took an immediate lead. Saki didn't seem pleased.

The boy with the dark hair frowned as he watched the match continue. Obviously it wasn't turning out to his liking.

Saki looked back at the boy and cringed. From that point on, Kai noticed, he was on offense, ruthlessly tearing at poor Gary.

Saki screamed a final attack and Gary fell. The match was over. The White Tigers lost.

"Wow! That was a great match but _so _one-sided! The White Tigers have lost three matches in a row which means they're out!" Brad Best shouted as he laughed, congratulating the Blade Reapers.

"Now for our next match! The Demolition Boys versus the Blade Breakers! This should be good! Does everyone remember last years tournament? The excellent match between Tala Ivanov and Takao Kinomiya? I certainly do! Let's hope for as good of a match this year!" Brad screamed as the crowd went wild.

"-I love you Bryan!" A random girl screamed from the audience as the Demoltion Boys entered.

Kai entered in front of the rest of his team. Takao grumbled behind.

"How come girls never shout for _me_?"

"-Because you're annoying, and there are way cuter boys to cheer for." Hiromi offered, Max laughed a bit at her retort.

"Oh laugh it up Hiromi!" Takao yelled, losing his composure.

"Get over it." She replied casually, serving only to make Takao steam a bit.

"Stop acting so immature." Kai reprimanded as he glared at the two.

"Yeah, honestly you tow bicker like husband and wife!" Rei added cheerfully. Though he had vowed revenge on the Blade Reapers for his team.

"Hey-why is Daichi blading again?" Max asked quietly so that the little guy couldn't hear him.

"I couldn't get him to stay at the hotel." Takao whispered back as he shielded his mouth from Daichi-who wasn't watching anyways.

"Alright! The first match-as decided by the teams-will be Daichi versus Gregeri! Will Daichi be able to stand this match? It's too much to watch!" Brad cried out as he held his face as if he may burst out in tears. Quite the actor.

"I'm-cnifh!-ready." Daichi yelled as he walked up to the stadium. I have to do this. I can't let my team down again. I have to win! Daichi's mind prodded him as he faced down the newest Demolition Boy.

Gregeri laughed at Daichi's attempt to look fearsome.

"Let it rip!" The two bladers called out to their bey blades. Daichi was doing much better than in his match against Michael. Gregeri still laughed at him though.

Daichi growled and called out his bit beast. "Strata Dragoon! Go!" He yelled as the large yellow dragon appeared.

When the match was over and the dust had cleared, the only blade still spinning was Daichi's.

"Yeah Daichi! You did it!" Takao yelled as he greeted his young teammate.

Daichi was horribly out of breath and staggering to sit down.

"You guys were right…" He breathed as he started to cough a bit. "I can't do this again."

"Daichi…" Takao whispered as Daichi coughed.

"Just let Wyatt take my place in the finals." He seemed downtrodden.

"Dai' he can't take your place! Just make his own! Yours is always there!" Takao yelled happily as he made a V for victory sign.

"Yeah!" Daichi yelled as the two friends seemed to overcome any difficulties they had in the past. Everyone else agreed as well.

"Wow! Great match for Daichi! He first lost horribly to All Star Michael-and then pulls through with this! Amazing!" Brad Best yelled-also making a V for victory sign.

"Next match: Ian versus Max!" He yelled. Ian took his place in the stadium as Max was cheered on by his friends .

"C'mon Maxie! You can do it!" Takao yelled as he was backed up by everyone else. Even Kai gave a thumbs up for him.

Max took his place as well and prepared to face Ian of the Demolition Boys.

Ian and Max battled back and fourth a while longer, before Max started to get tired. "No…" He whispered before Ian's serpent overtook him.

"Ooh! Second match goes to Ian of the Demolition Boys! They are now tied 1:1!" Brad Best yelled. Match number three will be Bryan and Rei! I remember last years tournament…" Brad finished as Bryan and Rei took the stage-or stadium in this case.

Rei was furious-he remembered what Bryan had done to him before- and he saw what Bryan had done to Miriam.

"Bryan…" Rei growled as he set up his launcher. Drigger and he would win. Just like they had before. Rei was sure of it.

"Go Drigger!" Rei yelled almost immediately, not wanting to take any chances..

"Falborg!" Bryan yelled out as he flung a few stray rocks with the wind he was creating.

Rei was panting towards the end-as was Bryan. Neither had given up-neither had relented-both were bent on winning that match.

"Drigger…" Rei commanded as he attacked Bryan-who in return expertly defended himself. "Drigger!" Rei yelled as he gave up the last of his strength. Bryan was defeated. He had done it.

"Whoa! Amazing! Rei has just defeated Bryan Kuznetsov for the _second time_!" Brad Best cried into the microphone-grappling with his oversized 'Russian' hat. "The next match will be… Kai versus Spencer! This should be good!" Brad yelled as he introduced both bladers into the stadium.

Kai looked intently at Spencer. He had lost before. He would make sure that that didn't happen again.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai screamed as he let the blade rip out of his hands.

"Seaborg!" Spencer yelled in reply.

_NO_! We can do this! Dranzer and me together! "Dranzer! Attack!" Kai screamed to the fire phoenix as she whirled around and caught Seaborg before he could attack.

Seaborg countered with his most vicious attack. Kai momentarily backed down, but came back with a vicious attack of his own-involving fire…

"Dranzer!"

"Seaborg!"

Kai and Spencer breathed hard as they continued their attacks on one another.

Then it happened. Dranzer's blade was knocked out of the ring by Seaborg. He lost. Kai lost. Spencer had won. Kai inhaled deeply as he went to pick up his fallen blade.

Staring at it he wondered how it had happened. He had the power. Dranzer had the power. Why hadn't they won? It took him a moment to realize that the match was over and Tala and Takao were going up to blade against each other once again.

He stayed to watched Takao's match. Takao won-no question there. Directly after Takao's match was over Kai left, leaving his team to celebrate on their own once again.

Kai walked down the cold Russian street. It was usually so warm in Japan-even the winters when it snowed couldn't compare to the Russian climate. It was just cold-so cold.

Kai returned to the hotel on his own. How could he lose? It didn't seem possible. He and Dranzer were the perfect team-what happened?

He let himself fall onto the bed in a very un-Kai-like manner. Kai moved his hand around his pocket until he felt the cold metal of Dranzer's blade.

Soon the room held not one-but two people.

"Kai?" Dranzer asked as she waited for a response. She was so ashamed of herself. She had lost. She had failed her master. She had failed Kai. Dranzer looked at him-she hated the look in his eyes.

"Kai?" Dranzer asked in a more demanding manner-keeping her voice steady and emotionless-except for the twinge of worry in her voice that she couldn't control.

"What?" He finally asked as he turned over and grabbed a pillow to put his head on.

Dranzer waited-she simply didn't know what to say. She wanted to apologize, but she wasn't sure how to put it. Not sure what to say.

"Did you have something to say Dranzer?" Kai asked exasperated, upset with himself.

"No, I guess not." She finally admitted as she let herself sit down next to him. He was always so hard on himself. He never blamed her for losing. Except-except when he chose Black Dranzer over her. Then though he was being manipulated by his grandfather. She couldn't blame him-not after all of the good he's done for her as well.

"It wasn't your fault you know." She said as an offhanded statement.

Kai glared up at her a bit, though there was really no feeling behind it.

"Yes it was. _I_ was too weak. _I _didn't have enough power. _I _didn't win." He rattled off as she simply watched. "_I _failed…" He whispered a bit as he let his head return to the pillow. His outburst had forced him to lift it.

Dranzer frowned. He could be horribly immature at times. It was then that she had to remind herself that he was only fifteen. He was simply acting his age. But he was normally so mature that it would make one forget how old he actually was.

"No. You did not. You are anything but weak master Kai, you are the strongest, most powerful person I have ever seen-" Dranzer had to stop herself from saying something stupid. There was so much emotion behind those words that they sounded strange to her ears. She had meant it of course. But she hated seeing him mope-she wanted him to be happy.

Kai looked up at her again, she seemed to mean everything she said-even seemed to believe it herself. Kai had to let out a small sullen smile. Not really a happy smile, more sad really.

"I mean it…" She finally said-blushing from her outburst before.

Kai looked at her-she did mean it. She believed in him-why couldn't he believe in himself? He would just have to try, if not for himself then for her. He couldn't fail her again. He wouldn't fail her again.

Dranzer smiled a bit as a sliver of confidence seemed to be renewed within her master. Kai. He was always hard to figure out. One minute he could be miserable but then if you made him happy-it was nice though.

The next day the finals would begin. Kai swore to himself that he would win. And he would face the boy who's name he still didn't know. He'd really have to figure that out.

Yeah! Two more chapters! Three tops! Then it's all over… Kind of sad actually… I really like this fic.

I might do another fic-so could you tell me what Kai pairings you like? I'd like to know. What about KaixDranzer? I know it would be weird but I kind of have an idea-but It would be a stretch. Just please tell me what you think! Yay finals! Please read and review! Thank you!


	18. Explanation

Okay, just as a warning, this chapter focuses mostly on Voltaire and the dark boy of the Blade Reapers (Who does, in fact, gain a name). But it's mostly them. A tiny bit of the Blade Breakers at the end. The next chapter will be the bey blade matches and the one after that will be like an epilogue. This chapter just explains a lot.

The boy with the dark and hair and complexion walked through the corridors of what seemed to be a lab talking into a headpiece.

"I know!" He screamed into the piece as he brought the microphone closer to his mouth to give the extra effect.

"No need to yell Kida." The voice came through replied, though a bit staticy.

"I know." Kida, the dark boy came back as he brushed a hand through his black hair.

"We have to win, I know. We will win. What're you so _worried _about?" He asked with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Did you even watch the tapes I sent you?" The voice demanded as Kida came to a door and entered-without knocking. His silhouette stood in the door watching a larger man yell into the microphone at his observations desk.

"No need to yell Voltaire." Kida mocked while letting his smirk rise to his face.

"Kida? Get in here!" Voltaire Hiwatari yelled as he motioned for Kida to enter. "And don't forget to close the door!" He yelled as an afterthought.

Kida sighed annoyed. Turning back and making a dramatic scene out of closing the door to the observation room.

Voltaire glowered at his drama, before sighing and shaking his head. Kida grabbed a swivel chair that belonged to one of the other computerized observation units, twirling it towards Voltaire in a nonchalant fashion.

"Now, do you know the plan? The strategy you will be using on Kai?" Voltaire asked hastily as he looked at Kida.

"Yes I know the plan-but no, I don't intend to follow it." Kida replied sardonically as he let the chair swivel a bit in each direction, looking almost innocently at the elaborately decorated ceiling.

Voltaire's head snapped up sharply as he looked unbelievably at the bey blader in front of him. Was he serious? "What?" He screamed as he jumped up from his seat at the computer, staring the brown-eyed boy directly in the eyes. Causing Kida to snap his attention from the ceiling to the sharp eyes in front of him.

Kida looked on surprised at the usually cool calm man in front of him. From what he had seen of Kai they were a lot alike. Maybe that was why they hated each other.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Voltaire asked very calmly, too calmly, to Kida who was at the time pinned to the chair.

For a brief moment Kida felt his nerve and usual confidence leave him-but only for a _brief _moment. His usual style returned in a large wave. Kida glared back at the older man and spat, "I said, Voltaire, I'm not using your stupid plan!" His voice seemed stronger than he felt. Most people couldn't do it, no one before Voltaire even, but the man had a way of unnerving him.

"That, Kida, is the only way you can win!" Voltaire yelled, still not letting the boy up from his pinned position in the chair.

Kida tried to break the arms pinning him free. Before long though he relented. "Fine." He said coldly, eyes closed. Voltaire smirked and let up. Kida opened one eye to make sure he was gone and let a smirk out.

"Fine then. Prepare your team. I want the Blade Breakers _devastated_." Voltaire said with a smirk.

"You have Black Dranzer? You have been practicing with her, right?" He asked sharply as he looked back at the teenage boy behind him.

"Of course." Kida replied matter-of-factly.

"You haven't been coming to your practices." Voltaire stated as the boy left.

Kida walked down the hall. Sure, he'd use Voltaire's plan, while it was convenient for _him_.

Voltaire watched Kida over the monitor. He had better be good. Voltaire thought as he glared at the screen. Kida was now talking with his team.

He needed the Blade Reapers. He had picked them up one-by-one and assembled them as a team three or four years previously. He had been skeptical about the girl Kisara-girls after all _were _the weaker sex. But she was unfortunately the best he could get. Similar to Ming Ming who had also proved herself.

He had assembled them for three reasons: One: To get the original Dranzer back in his hands.

Two: To Bring the Blade Breakers to their knees.

Three: To humiliate his horrible excuse for a grandson known as Kai.

It was a brilliant plan-one that the blade reapers didn't know of.

Kida finished talking to his team-giving them excuses as to why he hadn't been there. None of them got it. Not even their 'leader' Hikaru.

Kida excused himself to sit at the sidelines and watch a match between Saki and Rinoka. Kisara and Hikaru were by the stadium watching.

Hikaru. Ha! He _really _thought he was the leader. Kida chuckled a bit at the thought. He had been manipulating the whole thing. The meeting between Hikaru and Voltaire, Voltaire giving Black Dranzer to Hikaru. It was all part of his own plan. As long as everyone thought that Hikaru was incharge blame wouldn't befall him.

He had known that Hikaru wouldn't use Black Dranzer. He had already bonded with Teradeon by that time. He was the only logical one to give it to. To give Hikaru a reason to give him Black Dranzer he had purposefully lost several matches to the rest of the team.

Voltaire knew the plan-most of it anyway. He had 'assembled' them. In truth he had offered the power to Kida when he saw him blading one day. At the time he had refused. Already coming up with an indirect way to get it from him. It was brilliant-complicated-but brilliant. If even one thing had gone wrong it would have fallen apart. Luckily he didn't let that happen.

His other bey blade, Xoreon, was alright. But the first time he had held Black Dranzer in his hands-when Voltaire first approached him, he had felt it. Black Dranzer and he were excellent together. And he could only imagine what the original Dranzer would feel like in his hands. Voltaire had promised him the original Dranzer if they won. Dranzer would be his.

Kai sat at a table across from Dranzer. The finals were coming up. Just an hour away. At the moment they were eating lunch-who knew how long the matches would last. They sat away from the others who were at a large table of their own-not that there was room for them there anyways-in fact, they already had two tables pushed together. Wyatt seemed to be getting along with them all fairly well. Especially Hiromi and Kyouju. Wyatt understood the computer stuff that Kyouju often talked about, so they got along well. And Hiromi was just a naturally nice likable person.

"You aren't eating anything." Kai pointed out. Dranzer was simply sitting across from him with her arms crossed.

"I don't need to." She answered nonchalantly as she tucked a stray piece of off-white feathery hair behind her ear.

Kai nodded in understanding as he took another bite of the salad that he was eating. The finals were coming up soon.

Again, sorry that it focuses mostly on Kida and Voltaire. It does explain a lot though. Sorry, please read and review! Thank you!


	19. Finals

The hours came and went. Soon both remaining teams were waiting for their chance to prove themselves in the finals. The Blade Breakers waited anxiously by the bey stadium as Kyouju did last minute repairs on their blades. Dranzer was already safe in her blade waiting to be released­.

Kai's fingers twitched eagerly-more than ready to take his blade in his hands and let it rip-preferably towards the strange boy on the Blade Reapers.

Takao, Rei, Max, and the newly added Wyatt, were talking amongst themselves. Daichi was cheering in the crowd with Hiromi.

The line-up had already been decided.

The Blade Reapers smirked from the other side of the stadium. Rinoka made childish faces at Rei-he could have been anywhere from ten to twelve-but he wasn't very mature. Rei already took dibs on Rinoka-both for what he had done to him and what he had done to poor Kiki his former teammate on the White Tigers. Poor Kiki was still in a hospital bed. That darkness of his seemed overwhelming.

Max would be battling Kisara. It seemed that she had taken dibs on him by the time that the Blade Breakers had arrived. She had been smirking at Max ever since.

Wyatt was battling the rather large Saki. It was a mutual decision-neither seemed to care. Wyatt was nervously awaiting his first battle in the tournament. The team had taken Daichi to the match judges and Mr. Dickinson and had declared him too sick to blade-the judges immediately agreed.

Takao would be facing the leader Hikaru. They had similar personalities and had immediately challenged each other. Kai didn't think that Hikaru was quite right-he didn't seem to harness the same hidden power that the other boy had.

And the last boy-the last boy was Kai's. He still didn't know his name-but it didn't matter. He would take him on and he _would _win.

"Alright! We're back with what will be the most exciting match between the World Champions the Blade Breakers and the new comers that took the bey blading world by storm, the Blade Reapers! Will the Blade Breakers stay on top? Or will the Blade Reapers take them down? Let's see! First match will be The excellent blader Max and his faithful turtle bit beast Draciel!" The crowd cheered. "And the lovely yet tough Blade Reaper Kisara and her powerful Oreon!" Brad Best screamed as more cheers ran through the air.

"Bladers go!" He yelled.

Max and Kisara took their places as they prepared themselves. Kisara smirked as she pulled out her launcher. This caused Max to frown.

"Get ready Maxie." Kisara said a bit too sweetly. Soon both bladers had let go of their bey blades.

C'mon concentrate. Max's mind screamed out to him as he maneuvered his blade around Kisara's. Kisara's blading style seemed to be a bit like Rei's, balanced attack and defense, while Max's was a defense-type.

"Go Oreon!" Kisara screamed as her large seal-like bit beast went on the offense.

"Draciel!" Max yelled out as he used one of his special attacks-blowing Kisara back-if only for a moment.

"Oreon! Water Blast now!" Kisara screamed

Kisara screamed as her bit beast screeched and water seemed to rise out of nowhere. Once the stadium was cleared only Oreon was still spinning. Max had lost.

Both bladers were breathing hard and staggered as Max went to pick up his fallen Draciel. He bent down and picked it up sadly when he heard a triumphant snort from Kisara. Looking up he found her to be smirking down at him. Frowning Max returned to his team.

"I'm sorry guys…." He said quietly, not knowing quite what to make of the situation.

"Awww. It's okay Maxie! We'll get them next round, right Rei?" Takao said as he tried to cheer Max up from his sullen state. Max was usually happy, but it was terrible when he got sad.

"Right." Rei said with more than a small spark of determination in his eyes.

"Next match; Rei and Rinoka!" Brad Best shouted as he pointed to the stadium where the blonde and the ebony haired boys stood across from each other.

Rinoka smirked as he took out his bey blade Tsukeon.

"Prepare yourself for defeat." Rinoka said in a almost high and scratchy voice, though his tone made him sound very sure of himself.

Rei glared at the smaller boy from across the ring. He had to win, if not for himself then for Kiki. Rei prepared his mind for a hard battle as he let Drigger soar through the air and zip into the ring. For a moment Rinoka looked shocked-but only for a moment.

"Hey Rei?" Rinoka asked as he smirked letting his blade zip past Drigger.

"What?" Rei snarled back. The boy was trying to distract him.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Rinoka asked as he looked Rei in the eyes, he was confused.

Am I afraid of the dark? Rei thought as he watched Rinoka. The ring seemed to be getting darker by the second.

Oh… He thought as he remembered Rinoka's special attack.

"Your Drigger can't see in the dark; but _Tsukeon _can!" He yelled as the entire ring was swallowed in pitch black darkness. For a moment Rei could hear Brad Best telling everyone that Rinoka was using his special attack again, but then it all went black.

Rei stood in the darkness-he was surrounded. Everything was black, blacker than black. Darker than any night he had ever seen. It was terrifying. Rei sweated as he looked around. He could hear Rinoka laughing and calling an attack.

"Tsukeon! Dark attack now!" The boy who was shrouded from vision screamed. Rei listened as he heard the attack come and Drigger roar in pain.

"Drigger! No!" Rei yelled as he struggled to see. He was scaredd. He was never afraid of the dark-except when he was a child. Back in his village he always hid under his blankets when night came. Then he had always envisioned it as black as it was now. He had overcome it though. But this was almost unbearable.

"Drigger defend!" he shouted, but heard Rinoka laugh.

"Sorry Rei, but your Drigger doesn't know where I'm coming from. He's defenseless, scared, and alone. Just like _you_." He laughed with an obvious smirk.

Kai watched from the outside of the seeming bubble that had enveloped the stadium.

"Rei!" He finally yelled as he looked into it, he could barely make out Rei's form.

Rei stood for a moment. He swore he heard something. His name. Someone was yelling his name!

"Rei!" Rei listened. It was Kai's voice, Kai was yelling to him. He listened for more as he heard Drigger scream again in pain-his attention split.

"You're not alone!" He heard the voice yell-only he couldn't quite place who's it was that time. He could hear his friends. He wasn't alone. He was never alone. He had Drigger the whole time!

"C'mon Drigger! Let's go!" Rei shouted as he seemed to have overcome his fear. He might not be able to see Drigger, but that didn't mean that he couldn't fight with him. They always had each other.

Concentrate. He told himself as he closed his eyes. He didn't need his eyes. Just his skill, just Drigger.

Listening he heard a rustling sound. "Drigger! Attack left!" He screamed as he heard a gasp.

Rinoka breathed in sharply. How had Rei known? It was no matter. He couldn't see through the shroud of darkness anyways, Rinoka told himself.

"You're hiding yourself in the dark Rinoka! You're hiding from what you don't want to see!" Rei yelled as he continued his attacks.

Suddenly Rinoka's bubble was gone, though Rei's eyes were still closed.

Rinoka watched for a moment longer. No one had ever been able to overcome his shroud of darkness-_ever_. Then his blade shot out of the ring. Slowly he went to get it.

Rei opened his eyes when he felt all of Rinoka's strength leave him. The darkness was gone. He could see his team again. He had won. Rei smiled and jumped down from the stadium.

"Yes Rei!" Takao shouted as he and Max rushed to bounce along his sides.

"You won!" Max smiled as he latched on to Rei's other side.

"Yes, but I couldn't have done it without you guys, or Kai." He said as he looked over to the Blade Breakers leader and smiled. He really couldn't have done it if it weren't for them all.

Hiromi congratulated them as she ran up to them-as did the chief and Wyatt.

"Wow what an amazing match!" Brad Best yelled as he watched the fallen Blade Reaper return to his team.

Wyatt unintentionally held his breath. Were all the Blade Reapers that good? He was starting to think he didn't have a chance. He probably couldn't hold a candle to Rei. He wasn't that good. He should have declined Kai's offer. Well, technically it wasn't an 'offer', more of a 'Hey, pack your things cause we're going to Russia.' sort of thing, but still.

Wyatt gulped as he headed to the arena. The Blade Breakers were counting on him for a win. They _needed _him to win. But could he?

Saki, the Blade Reaper that he was up against, smirked as he looked at Wyatt.

"So you're the Blade Breakers _replacement_." He said sharply. Wyatt ignored the remark. He had to win. For Kai, for Dranzer, for everyone. He had to win. He steadied himself as he prepared to launch. Perspiration already coming off his face.

Here goes nothing. His mind spoke as he let his blade rip from his custom launcher. Saki did likewise.

Kai watched intently. He knew Wyatt was good, but was he _that _good? "Go Mukareon!" Saki yelled as his giant bit beast stormed out. It was a giant monkey-like creature.

Wyatt sucked in his breath-he had a lot of power.

"Darion!" He yelled as his own bit beast emerged. His Darion was a large dragon bit beast with red feather-like wings.

"Whoa…" Takao breathed out as he watched Wyatt's battle.

You can do this. You can do this. You. Can. Do. This!" He screamed in his mind as he sent Darion out for a final attack, winning the match in a spectacular flame and flap of the wings.

Wyatt felt himself almost collapse as Saki's blade quit spinning. That truly was amazing.

"Wyatt!" Wyatt turned his head. It was Kai.

"Nice!" Hiromi yelled as she ran up with the others.

Wyatt went off of the stage but felt himself tackled by the rest of the team.

"Great win!" Takao yelled as he proceeded to give him a small noogie.

"Wish me luck!" Takao yelled as he jumped up to the bey blade stadium to face his opponent, team leader Hikaru.

"Sorry Kai, but once I'm through you won't have to blade!" Takao shouted loudly, making sure that Hikaru heard him.

Hikaru glared at the boy opposite of him. When he felt something tug at his pants. It was Kisara.

"You _have _to win this!" She snarled as she glared up to him. Then she left and returned to her leaning pose against a wall next to Kida. He had the strangest feeling about Kida, but he couldn't place it…

Hikaru shook his head to clear the thought. It was probably nothing.

Takao smirked a bit as he prepared to launch Dragoon. Hikaru was going down.

Hikaru was the first to launch.

"Go Teradeon!" He screamed as his blade flew swiftly from his launcher.

"Dragoon!" Takao yelled in return as his blade ripped through the air.

The two blades winded against one another for a moment before each called their bit beasts out.

"Dragoon! Full attack now!" Takao screamed as Dragoon attacked Teradeon head on.

"Evasive defense!" Hikaru screamed in a Takao-like manner. Though his bit beast still took at least half of the blow.

"Dragoon!" Takao screamed as the stadium clouded with dust from the intense battle. When the dust cleared only one blade was still going-or 'wobbling' really- Hikaru's.

Takao's eyes were larger than saucers. He lost? It couldn't be true-but it was.

Hikaru himself seemed stunned too. He had just beaten-"The World Champion Takao Kinomiya has just been defeated!" Brad Best screamed, piercing through Hikaru's thoughts.

Takao left the stadium with his mouth agape. When he felt a strong hand on his shoulder-Kai.

"Kai… I-" He couldn't think of how to word it. It had all happened so fast. He was so sure that he would win.

"It's alright. Good match." Kai said coldly as he walked to take his place. He was sorry for Takao's loss and normally he would have been angered. But not now. Now he could face off between the fifth Blade Reaper.

Kai took his place on one side of the ring as Kida took the other. One thing that Kai noticed was different was the fact that he had an earpiece over his right ear. One very similar to the one Tala had once worn. There was no doubt now-it was all Voltaire's doing, all his grandfathers doing. Kai frowned as he took his position.

"Now for the deciding match! Kai of the Blade Breakers and Kida of the Blade Reapers!" He screamed as Kai picked out the name.

" 'Kida' huh? So that's your name." Kai stated with a smirk almost as big as Russia itself.

Kida simply smirked as he fingered the ear piece. He then pulled out a blade that was not Xoreon.

Kai looked. That wasn't his usual blade. That was..

"Black Dranzer go!" Kida screamed as he let his blade rip through the air.

"Dranzer!" Kai screamed in reply. How was it he had Black Dranzer? It was impossible. There was no way he could control it. No way.

"Whoa!" Brad Best screeched as he consulted the judges. Was it legal to substitute blades in the middle of a match?

"No Kida! Not yet! Don't attack yet!" The voice of Voltaire Hiwatari boomed out of the ear piece that Kida was wearing. Kida shook his head and went on the defense.

"The plan! Stick to the plan!" Voltaire finished as he screamed in Kida's ear.

Kai maneuvered Dranzer around Black Draner for a while. Kida was good. But not unbeatable.

"Dranzer! Fire arrow attack!" He screamed as he released Dranzer from her bey blade in a blinding fury.

"Black Dranzer! Spiral Survivor now!" Kida screeched as he called out his bit beast.

Oh great! He can control it! Kai's mind ran rampant.

Dranzer and Black Dranzer met in the ring. The two fire birds circled each other. Black and Crimson met Gold and Red.

Dranzer was ecstatic to herself. It was her! Her clone at least, battling against her in the ring. Black Dranzer… How could she possibly defeat herself? Dranzer had no idea, but she knew she had to do it, for Kai.

"Dranzer Come one Dranzer!" Kai screamed as he attacked Kida and Black Dranzer again. It was getting harder. Black Dranzer practically was Dranzer, how could he deal with that?

Kida listened as an annoying buzzing sound came into his ear again. Voltaire's voice hummed out more instructions.

"Stop going out on a limb Kida you imbecile! You can't do this on your own! The plan, Kida, the plan!" Kida screamed in annoyance. That was the last straw. He could do it. He was better than Voltaire, he was better than Kai, he was better than anyone! His mind raged on as his arm reached up to the ear piece.

"NO! Damn it no! I don't need you or anyone!" He yelled out loud as he ripped the piece from his ear and threw it to the side.

"You idiot! Stop!" Voltaire screamed from his place near the judges station. But his words weren't heard as Kida had blocked out the world.

"Black Dranzer! Fire arrow attack now!" He yelled in a rage of unknown fury.

Black Dranzer let the mighty flame attack go as it unleashed at her counterpart Dranzer.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled as hate blazed in his eyes.

"Kida!" A voice from the crowd yelled, but Kida's attention would not be taken away from the ferocity of the match. The other Blade Breakers looked back to find the voice belonging to Voltaire Hiwatari.

"What are you doing here?" Takao screamed at the man who was, for once, not directing his hateful glance at Kai, but at his opponent Kida. The presence of his grandfather seemed lost to Kai as well as he pursued Kida through and through. Even the sky seemed to darken to fit the frightful match

Dranzer flew over her counterpart as she whipped her long feather flamed tail around to hit her sister blade. They were equal in power. This wouldn't be ended easily.

"Black Dranzer!" Kida screamed as he went on a continuous attack on Kai, thrashing with every part of himself, using every ounce of his strength.

"Dranzer! Spiral survivor!" Kai screamed as Dranzer blew a final attack against the black and red bit beast ferociously throwing her back.

Black Dranzer flew back into the hands of her master, Kida. Kida stopped, his breath was ragged and he looked tired. Everything he had worked for, it was all gone. Everything he had…. Gone…

Brad Best took the stage once again. "The judges have made a ruling!" He yelled to the crowd. "The match according to the rule book was in fact legal due to a clause. I am pleased to announce Kai Hiwatari the winner!" He screamed as the crowd cheered.

Kai smirked as he returned to his team. It was over. He and Dranzer had won. It was then that he noticed his sorry excuse for a grandfather glowering down at him. Kai manged a glare back as he limped off completely exhausted to find his hotel.

Kai entered his hotel room and very ungracefully threw himself o the bed. At the moment didn't care who saw-not that anyone did. The entire way back to the hotel his team had congratulated him and fawned over their victory. All he wanted was sleep.

He took out his blade. Dranzer shimmered out in her usual fashion-if a bit worse for wear.

"That. Was incredible." She breathed, seeming to be as exhausted as he himself was.

Dranzer let her human form fall next to Kai on the bed he shared with Wyatt, also very much unlike herself.

"That was wonderful…" Kai whispered with his eyes closed. The match really was wonderful. He and Dranzer were an invincible team as long as they were together. Nothing could stop them. Kai smiled one of his small yet happy smiles, which in turn made Dranzer give one of her own.

"You were wonderful." Dranzer spoke with an unnatural amount of emotion in her deeper voice. Leaning over she gave Kai a small, chaste kiss on his cheek, which was very close to his lips. Kai smiled a bit more. Everything would work out as long as they were together.

No, this is not the end! There will be one last chapter. An epilogue if you will focusing on Kai and Dranzer just like in the very beginning. Stay tuned! Please read and review!


	20. Epilogue

The epilogue! I'm so sad, it's over! Before I do anything else I'd like to thank all of my reviewers personally.

To: UNYSEDIRATA, thank you so much! You really stuck with me. Thanks! Also you had really nice reviews and great ideas!

To: Monarch, all of your kind help really-well helped! Thanks! You reviewed a lot too, thanks for that as well!

To: Nightrage, thank you! You were always there!

To: lil baby phoenix, my very first reviewer! Thank you so much!

To: Mori'quessir, thank you very much!

To: Pink Phantom, I appreciate it! Thanks!

To: Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's Lil Devil, thank you a lot!

To: bladebreakers, thank you so much! You reviewed almost every chapter and always tried to give good advice in such kind reviews! Thank you! I really mean it, thank you a lot!

To: chibiwolfgirl, awww, you're so kind! Thanks!

To: Lunar Fire, you were always there with great reviews that prompted me to write more, up until the very end. Thank you! It was you that helped me decide on Wyatt! Thank you!

To: catseyes77, thanks bunches!

To: Beeku, great ideas! Thank you very much! It was your review that made me decide to keep Daichi in the tournament.

To: rina123456, thank you so much!

To: Jani Rieme, you're review helped me get my eyes open and write the tournament well. Thank you!

To: Citrus Zidane Ziraa, sweet! Thank you a lot!

To: Glitter-Cat91, aww, thank you bunches!

To: Phasmatis of priscus dea Isis, thank you! Your review backed this chapter a bit and was the cause for my now KaixDranzer thinking mind! So, thanks!

To: Smoke-Angel, thank you! Your review meant a lot!

Kai walked back into the private boys school, the tournament was finally over and he was able to return to his usual life. His grandfather was no doubt back in Russia doing what ever it was he did at Biovolt. Kai gave an uncaring snort at that thought.

Dranzer watched as Kai walked in front of her. Her master. She couldn't get over the way he handled himself-especially in the bey blade arena.

The Blade Breakers occasionally saw members of the Blade Reapers. Kisara and Hikaru mostly, but no one ever saw Kida.

After the tournament Kai had learned that Kida was originally from Italy but moved to Russia when he was very young. That was were he had met Voltaire and gotten Black Dranzer. As far as Kai knew He still had Black Dranzer. That worried him a bit.

Kai furrowed his brows a bit as the thought came to him. Where was Black Dranzer? How big of a threat was she? And Kida? He shook his head a bit to clear the thought from his head.

Dranzer watched as her master shook his head a bit, it seemed that he was in deep thought about something.

She knew what was bothering him. It had been bothering him since the tournament. Black Dranzer. Her clone. Kai was still worried about her and Kida.

Dranzer let her eyes fall to the ground. She could take human form-did that mean her sister blade could as well? These thoughts bothered her.

Black Dranzer corrupted, she fed off of the darkness within peoples souls. Dranzer got the idea that she couldn't live without the darkness.

Black Dranzer was an imperfect clone. She couldn't possibly stand up to her-the _real _Dranzer. Dranzer smiled a bit at this.

Kai headed for his dorm, he still shared it with Wyatt. And Wyatt didn't mind Draqnzer's presence-though, the headmaster did do room checks more frequently since people had been seeing him with Dranzer. No one would suspect her to be inside of a bey blade.

Kai walked over to his dorm room window. It was nice to be home. Yes, home. The school might not be nice-or have the best memories. He thought as a hand subconsciously went to touch a scar left on his back from his encounter with Katsuu.

Dranzer walked over to her master and wrapped her arm around him as she leaned inwards to his head. It was nice being with Kai. It was always nice. As long as they were together nothing could stop them.

Meanwhile in Russia Kida sat across from a woman in a small café. Kida was wrapped from head to toe in warm material while the girl across from him wore a black and red dress.

"I should have won." Kida said in a sullen voice as he stirred the chocolaty liquid in his oversized cup.

"We will next time…" The woman replied as she sipped on her own drink.

Kida nodded in reply.

"Kida, Bella!" A small boy yelled as he ran into the café.

"What is it Kritzten?" Kida asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I was looking all over for you! You got mail and mom told me to deliver it to you right away!" The young boy Kritzten replied.

"Give it here." Kida said a bit nicer. The boy then ran back out into the snow.

"It's a letter from Voltaire." Kida said as he handed it to the girl 'Bella.'

So the old man needs us again… Bella thought absently as she looked it over.

She smiled an eerie smile as her eyes darkened a bit. That old fool. Does he honestly think that if we get Dranzer I'm letting him have her? Letting her take my place again? I suppose, even Kida thinks he'll be getting Dranzer herself. I won't let that happen. I will destroy her. And when I do-_I'll _be the only one Kida or Kai wants. I'm not Dranzer-I'm _better_.

I should be making a sequel, not really soon though. It will focus on Black Dranzer as well as Dranzer and get into 'Bella.' Well, this is it. So sad! Please read and review. Thank you all so much! (Goes off crying)

There shall be a sequel! I am working on it right now but any help would greatly appriciated and you would have my undying love and graditude forver. Thank you all!


End file.
